


Unholy Desires

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, This is a breeds-universe, What-If, also healer & firestarter, divergent from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 54
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 2,282|| **Story:** 2,282  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet. Now, this begins just as the fight between Angemon, WereGarurumon, and Vamdemon wraps up.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Sight and hearing, scent and taste, every sense of Vamdemon’s existed on a higher level than that of an ordinary Digimon and most especially that of a mere human. From the first moment he’d come near the Chosen, certain scents taunted at him. Some more than others – he kept his attention on the oldest more than most. The oldest and this young blond here. 

In battle it was hard to do so, but he managed quite well. He’d made up his mind on what to do with them once he finished off WereGarurumon and now Angemon. Just because he wasn’t ready to deal with a holy Digimon right now didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to do _something_. 

“I’ll finish this fight another day,” he told them. In that moment he could see them relaxing. Not very much; if he’d attacked them they would have fought back, perhaps even inflicted real damage. Holy Digimon could do that to him, annoying as it was. 

But he took a different route. As quick as he could move, he darted down to where the two humans watched, and seized the elder one tight in his grip, taking him back up, so far that the Digimon dared not attack. 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” The boy screamed and struggled, but to no avail. Vamdemon’s strength far outmatched his. This close, Vamdemon could scent not only his rising fear but something else altogether. Normally he would never have touched a Healer’s blood – they were not _quite_ holy creatures but he’d tasted it once before, and it took him weeks to recover from just those few drops. He’d drained as many Digimon as he could afterwards, just to get the taste out of his mouth. 

“I don’t think so,” Vamdemon smiled. Yes, he could smell the hint of digital blood there, more so than would be accounted for by spending months in the Digital World. 

His head darted forward and he buried his fangs into the blond’s neck. The boy shrieked, struggled for a few seconds, then hung limp. His brother yelled and screamed, WereGarurumon and Angemon circling near. Neither dared approach, not when he had their little friend right in his grip like that. 

_I want more!_ Vamdemon sucked, slurping as much blood down as he could manage, wanting more and more with each moment. He’d never tasted anything that was so good in his entire existence! And he knew why. 

This wasn’t just the blood of a Healer – this was the blood of a powerful Ultimate Digimon, one of those rare few born from the crossing of human and Digimon. He knew exactly which Digimon as well. He’d only fed from Piemon once, but he would never forget what that blood tasted like. 

And here it was again, where he’d least expected to find it. He would have to keep this one. Piemon would want his son back – just as he wanted his own. 

“Let him go!” Angemon’s rod lashed at him, while WereGarurumon leaped up and seized onto his partner. Vamdemon's grip loosened; he tried to grasp for the boy again but Angemon struck, rage written large all over him. “I said to let him go! How dare you!” 

Vamdemon floated backwards, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “You have no idea what you have there – other than something I want and will have.” He smiled. “I’ll see you again later, my spawn.” Spawn,, not his son. He would recruit his son later. 

For now, though, he departed. That glorious taste remained on his lips and he returned to his lair to enjoy it in peace. 

But he would have the boy again. Not to feed from – that would no longer be possible. But now one of the Chosen would kneel to him. 

Piemon would _love_ this. 

* * *

Takeru held onto Angemon with all of his strength as they flew through the evening. WereGarurumon bounced along as fast as he could, holding Yamato, who hadn’t moved or spoken or even _breathed_ since being pulled away from Vamdemon’s filthy grip. Takeru didn’t want to think about that. He just needed to be taken care of. He was going to be fine. 

Then a soft cry came from WereGarurumon, who stumbled, and dropped Yamato on the ground before he flickered back into Gabumon – a breath before becoming Tsunomon again. Takeru and Angemon headed down there at once. 

“Are you all right?” Takeru wasn’t certain if he asked Tsunomon or Yamato that. Neither one looked good. But Yamato did open his eyes and he smiled a little, one hand rising up. 

“I’m fine,” he murmured, or at least tried to, his lips struggling to form the words. “You can do it. You can beat him.” He seemed to try to say something else, then his eyes closed again and he heaved a great sigh. 

He didn’t breath again. He didn’t move. 

Takeru stared, then slowly shook Yamato. There wasn’t a hint of movement. He tried to scream but not a word or a sound came out of his throat and he shook his head over and over. This couldn’t have happened. It was too fast; it was wrong! Yamato was a _Healer_ , they didn’t just die like this! 

He rested his hands on the two puncture wounds in Yamato’s neck and strained with all of his might. He knew he could Heal; he’d fixed tiny scrapes and wounds before. But despite all that he tried, nothing happened. Yamato didn’t move. Yamato didn’t breathe. 

“I’m going to get Taichi,” Angemon murmured. “I think I can get there and back before – before long. Will you be all right?” 

Slowly Takeru nodded. He couldn’t have been sure if they would be. Tsunomon wouldn’t be able to – he glanced over. No. No, Tsunomon wouldn’t be able to do anything. He gathered his brother's partner’s egg into his arms and settled himself beside Yamato. They were in a small park. He didn’t recognize it. He wasn’t sure if he recognized anything right now. 

“Go,” he whispered. “Hurry.” They couldn’t just leave Yamato here. They had to do something. A slow dread rose up in the back of his mind. It wasn’t one that had a real shape. Just a dread, a feeling that something wrong was going on and he didn’t know what it was. 

He would stay here with his brother. He would stay here as long as he needed to. If that meant forever – well – then he’d be there forever. 

* * *

Being bitten _hurt_. Yamato knew that if he didn’t know anything else. Being held by Vamdemon high up over the city hadn’t been on his top ten lists of things to do that night. He would have been happy if they’d simply ended the fight and gone on home. Losing two friends – even if they’d only known them a short time – wasn’t the best ending of the night but at least they could eventually avenge them when they defeated Vamdemon. 

He’d never imagined that he would be bitten, that Vamdemon would drink his blood, and it hurt so very much. Nothing he did could get him out of the monster's grip, and everything started to gray out around him.. He thought he said things but he wasn't sure of what he said or who he said them to. Nor did he have any idea of how much time passed. 

He thought – someone was around there. Someone, he didn’t know who. But there was an aroma and while it was interesting, it wasn’t what he wanted. It didn’t feel right. He wanted something, he craved it with every ounce of himself, and he began to move. He would have to get it. He would have to take it. 

He opened his eyes. He didn’t recognize where he was. A park? The woods? Didn’t matter. A place. He cast his gaze around and saw a person. They looked a bit familiar but they were the one who had that odd scent, the one that said what he wanted, he couldn’t get from them. Life, yes, but too much of it. Far too much. 

He licked his lips. They carried an egg. Why they carried an egg he didn’t know. He didn’t want eggs. He wanted – he wanted – he wanted - 

Blood. Yes. He wanted blood. This stranger stared at him, blue eyes wide open, and started to reach out, lips shaping a word that meant nothing to him anymore. 

What did mean something? They were saying – Yamato? A name? Not his name. Not now, not here. Maybe once, but not any longer. He licked his lips a gain. 

“No,” he said, tasting the words. “Not him.” Who was he? Did he know his name? He thought he did. The name flickered slowly and he reached for it. Yes. Yes, that was his name. “Anbumon.” He was Anbumon. He may have been Yamato once upon a time but he wasn’t anymore. 

The other started to back away. Anbumon dismissed him. He needed that blood and he would go wherever he had to in order to find it. 

Perhaps his Master would know where it was. Anbumon frowned as the word crossed his mind. He wasn’t sure if he liked having a Master. He had a father, he knew that, but that was different. A great deal different. He didn’t want a Master but he had one regardless. For now. 

Perhaps he would find a way to change that. That would come in due course. He would have to feed first. 

“Yamato!” The cry came from behind him and he glanced there, irritated. Why was he being interrupted when he didn’t have time to lurk around? “Don’t go! Taichi’s coming! We can – we can make it right!” 

Why would he be wrong? He wasn’t wrong at all. He was _thirsty_ and if this prattling child didn’t shut up, Anbumon would make certain he never spoke again. 

Wait. What had he heard? Taichi – the name shouldn’t have meant anything but it did. It whispered along inside of him, a sensation that he could only call _wanting_. It wasn’t the same as wanting to feed, but it was wanting all the same. He frowned. 

“Who?” 

“Don’t you remember? Your friend! Our friend!” The other blond stared at him, his eyes wide and so full of tears. “We can all fix this! You can be yourself again!” 

Anbumon raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t been aware that he had eyebrows until now. What else did he have? He would have to check. “I don’t need t be fixed. And I am myself.” 

He began to take inventory of what he had on him. It wasn’t much. A sweater, jeans, socks, shoes. The usual clothes. He would have to change those when he had the chance. Whatever his clothing tastes had been before, he didn’t find these suitable now. 

In one pocket he found a small device and stared at it, lip curling. He didn’t recognize it and it revolted him on sight. Almost as much as the sight of that egg did, now that he thought about it. 

With a flick of his wrist he tossed it aside. He had no idea of why he’d carried that. But he didn’t need it. 

The boy rushed for it and picked it up. “Why did you do that? Don’t throw your Digivice away!” 

Digivice. So that’s what it was. But the name meant nothing at all. So very little did. Anbumon crossed his arms and stared. “Where is Taichi?” That alone held a scrap of meaning. 

“I’m here!” A sweep of white feathers and a boy of about his own age and height jumped down to stand in front of him. The angel – oh Anbumon hated him on sight – stood next to the prattling blond child, watching him cautiously. An orange dinosaur stood next to the newcomer. 

Anbumon looked him up and down carefully. A faint gust of wind brought the sweet scent of the other to him. This was a Firestarter – not always the best tasting, they ran hot, a deep instinct he’d never known about told him. But he would make a very fine first meal. 

“Yamato?” The brunet asked, taking a step closer. That was all that he needed. Anbumon darted forward, gripping onto him much as Vamdemon had not that long ago, and strained to get his fangs into the neck so invitingly bare. “Yamato!” 

“Not Yamato. _Anbumon_!” Anbumon hissed, trying again. The way that Taichi kept wriggling meant he couldn’t get a good grip. Then the angel was there, sweeping him aside with a strike of the golden rod. 

Anbumon unwillingly released his meal of choice and glared at the angel. “Stop that!” he would have struck the other down if a flicker of caution didn’t keep him from doing so. Holy was _wrong_ , holy could _hurt_ , and he wanted nothing to do with it. 

“I won’t let you hurt anyone. What has Vamdemon done to you?” The angel – Angemon, he now remembered – demanded. Anbumon shrugged. 

“Made me like him. I think.” Truth to tell he wasn’t sure. He wasn't sure of much at the moment, except that endless need to feed. His gaze shifted back to Taichi, who stood there pale and shuddering. Then the brunet's eyes narrowed. 

“Yamato. Look at me – just breathe, okay?” Taichi reached one hand towards him. “We’ll help you. I promise.” 

Anbumon snarled. “My name is _Anbumon_!” He slashed at Taichi’s hand, a viscous grin slashing over his face before he darted forward and licked at the trail of blood his strike left behind. He smiled at the taste. Every bit as delicious as he’d hoped. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I meant this at first as a one-shot but then the potential got to me so I decided to chapter it instead. It'll be a revision of the end of the Vamdemon arc and will update once a week. 

Also, this is being written in answer to a prompt on tumblr sent in by KrazieKat/healingmichiko. You asked for this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Two|| **Words:** 2,079|| **Story:** 4,361  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Taichi jerked his hands away and stared at Yamato. Or what had been Yamato. Vampires weren’t human anymore – at least that was what the books and movies always said. He’d read and watched a few of them, usually when he had nothing better to do with his time or when Hikari wanted to. For all of her gentleness, she had a definite taste for the darker side of entertainment. 

Anyway, that wasn’t the point now. The point was that Vamdemon did something to Yamato and he was going to have to figure out a way to stop it or undo it or whatever. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have the faintest idea on how he would be able to do that. Nothing he remembered ever said how to change a vampire back into a human. 

“Yamato,” he murmured, trying to see if there was anything that remained of his friend in there. “Settle down.” 

Yamato’s laser-like gaze cut into him. “I said it before. I’m not Yamato. I might have been but I’m not now. I’m _Anbumon_.” he tilted his head, as if looking somewhere else, but his eyes never left Taichi. “Your Yamato doesn’t exist anymore. I think Master killed him when he made me.” 

Taichi shuddered at the words. “No, he didn’t.” He wasn’t going to believe that. He _couldn’t_ believe that. 

Though, Gabumon wasn’t much more than an egg now, so what did that really mean? Maybe someone else would know. He didn’t. 

“If you won’t let me feed off of you, I’ll have to find someone else,” the creature wearing Yamato’s face said. He cast a few glances around as if looking for someone else there. Taichi clenched his fists, his fires flickering stronger and stronger. 

He wasn’t going to let this happen. This was his _friend_. This was the person that he’d wanted to be his _Healer_. Not going to happen. 

Taichi threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Yamato’s waist and knocking him to the ground. “You’re not going anywhere! You’re hurt!” He could still see the bite marks on Yamato’s neck. Just seeing those meant that he wasn’t going to waste time arguing that what had happened hadn’t happened. 

He jerked his head around to where Takeru stood, Angemon warily guarding in front of him. “Call the others! Get them here as fast as you can!” 

That would mean their partners evolving. That might draw Vamdemon’s attention back here. Taichi had not the faintest idea of how much of this was what Vamdemon wanted to happen or just fallout from his lunch. He also did not care. There wasn’t any way that he’d be able to keep Yamato or Anbumon or whatever he called himself down on his own. He needed Koushiro to figure out the details and maybe Jou knew something and Mimi and Sora could back him up. 

A cold hand closed around his throat and jerked his head around so he stared into those ice-blue eyes. Part of his attention noticed that in the golden sea of Yamato’s hair there were now black streaks. Was he going dark? That happened to Healers on occasion. Taichi hadn’t ever seen it happen but he’d heard all the stories and he knew the signs. 

“I need blood,” Anbumon said. Taichi’s heart skipped a beat or two. He wasn’t demanding. He wasn’t saying it to be cruel. He said it as a simple point of fact. He needed it the way Taichi suddenly needed air. “Your blood is hot but you won’t let me have it. So whoever I take from tonight – it’s all your fault. 

Taichi knew he wasn't a Frostflame. But he froze regardless at those words. He wanted to shake his head, to deny it, but he couldn’t. He had to do something to keep Yamato from running off and he couldn’t let him be hurt, couldn't let him suffer. They’d gone through enough finding food in the Digital World. He didn’t think this was very different. He hoped it wasn’t. 

Taichi stopped fighting. He could hear Takeru in the background, saying something, but the boy’s voice was too low and he was too focused on the blond he’d gotten down on the ground. 

“If you don’t let me feed from you, then I’ll go somewhere else. I’m _starving_ , Taichi. Anbumon’s other hand rested against the sided of Taichi’s face, his voice a sudden low and dark purr. “Is that what you want for the one that you claim is your Healer?” A velvet chuckle that sent a shot of _something else_ all through Taichi. “Remember the last time we were like this? When we were in the snow together?” 

Oh, Taichi remembered that so very vividly. Struggling and tussling with each other over finding their friends or fighting Devimon. He’d been far too aware at the time of how close they were to each other, of how good it felt to touch Yamato and be touched by him. The fight had been important, but all of that lay under the surface. Well, maybe not the fight, but the argument itself. That had always been the core of their disagreements – Yamato wanted the group to stick together no matter what and Taichi knew they had a job to do and the two outlooks didn’t always mesh even when it seemed like it should. 

“You can do this for me,” Anbumon’s silken voice, so much like Yamato’s, only darker and fuller and richer, whispered into his ear as he pulled Taichi close to him. “You can still be my Firestarter. But let’s start with this. You want to help me, don’t you?” 

His eyes had hold of Taichi’s and Taichi couldn’t move. All the strength and the fury faded out of him. He not only couldn’t move, he didn’t think that he wanted to anymore. Somewhere he could hear Agumon and it didn’t seem important. Something about getting off? 

That kind of sounded like a good idea but he didn’t think this was quite what Agumon meant. He’d figure out what his partner meant later. Right now he swallowed and nodded. 

“Okay,” he whispered, staring into sapphire-blue eyes, clouded with hunger and desire and need. “Just don’t kill me.” 

That got a chuckle from Anbumon. “Why would I do that? You’re going to be more fun for me alive.” His hand slid around to the back of Taichi’s neck and bought it down before tilting to one side and then there was pain and teeth and an overwhelming tide of pleasure that blacked everything else out. 

* * *

Vamdemon smiled. He could feel the presence of his spawn. He wasn’t sure of what the other was _doing_ but he knew that the spawn was out there somewhere. 

_I did wonder if the bite would be enough._ His library consisted not just of tomes involving Digital sorcery but tales of vampires from other worlds. He enjoyed reading and learning about those who shared certain of his tastes, and learning what methods could be used to dispose of them. He had plans should any of those ‘vampire hunters’ attempt to harm him. 

He also had the occasional thought on what he might do if he ever met another vampire that wasn’t of his won creation. He would perhaps not be averse to a bit of an alliance. But the future would see if that worked out. 

For now he kept a bit of his awareness on the Chosen he’d made his own and with the rest of his power, he wove a message to cross in between worlds. He knew of the way that time was different between this place and the Digital World. Many of his books had spoken of it, and he’d received information from Devimon in years before concerning that. This time difference helped make it possible for the existence of their offspring. 

It might have also been useful if they’d been able to raise their children themselves. Vamdemon could not quite imagine such a world and did not waste his time on it. He would have his son regardless. His son and his spawn – but that would come later. Now he spun the message. He could not say when Piemon would receive it, but it would be useful. 

It was a simple message: **I have found your elder son. He is my spawn now. I will bring him once I’ve defeated the Chosen.**

Nothing more needed to be said. Piemon would not be able to respond, though Vamdemon long suspected that the evil clown could and did watch the human world as easily as he did the Digital World. As powerful as he was, Piemon was far, far more so, and his power manifested in too many ways for even Vamdemon, his former student, to be certain of. 

When the message was finally on its way, Vamdemon settled back down. His servants still roamed the city searching for the Eighth Child. They would return with information – likely of failure, he didn’t have great faith in any of them aside for Tailmon. She, at least, could be useful on occasion. She’d learned under excruciating pain what would happen if she wasn’t. 

_We don’t yet know where the Eighth Child’s partner is, either._ Without the partner, the Child was little more than a human, unable to do anything, even something as simple as defend themselves. Vamdemon considered his options on dealing with them. Before the events of tonight, he’d considered simply killing them and being done with it. 

Now he had a spawn who would need training in how to be a hunter. He had a spawn who would need to be taken care of. He couldn’t be certain of how having Piemon’s blood in their veins would affect being his spawn but he quite looked forward to finding out. 

* * *

_I like spicy food,_ Anbumon deciding as he sucked Taichi’s fire-hot blood. There was such a lovely tang to it; the faintest trace of digital matter that came from months in the Digital World, but with enough of human in there to make the taste flush and rich. 

He didn’t take everything. He wanted to drain someone down to nothing but all of his instincts, new and raw and harsh as they were, told him that he didn’t need to drain _Taichi_ that much. Taichi shouldn’t be drained down to death. It would mean that Anbumon couldn’t do this again to him later and oh, he _wanted_ to do this again later. 

This and more. He kept one hand against Taichi’s neck, and the other rested now against Taichi’s chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. He shifted that hand down to Taichi’s stomach, enjoying the sound of Taichi’s moans and mewls. 

Enough. He wasn’t sure of how he knew that it was enough, but he knew, and with great reluctance he pulled his fangs out, licking his lips. Then he leaned forward and licked the wounds that he’d made. Taichi shuddered, whimpering softly, his eyes glazed and unseeing. Anbumon pressed his lips against the skin, chuckling. 

The besotted fool practically handed himself over with a few sweet words. If Anbumon wanted to, he could have torn the foolish Firestarter’s throat clean to the bone. Not what he wanted, though, so not what he did. 

“I’ll see you again,” he murmured, before he ghosted away from Taichi’s relaxing grip. Taichi made another noise, something that could have been perceived as being a ‘no’ or ‘stop’ but Anbumon pressed him down onto the mossy ground. “Go to sleep. Wake up at sunrise. Take care of yourself.” 

He’d never done this before but those raw instincts whispered that this was how to take care of what was his. They weren’t bonded, but the pre-bond had set in before this, and that left Taichi utterly open and vulnerable to him. Anbumon ruffled the brunet hair before he threw one mocking glance at the smaller blond and the angel. 

All that had happened, happened in such a short span of time that they’d not been able to do anything. He could see their messenger in the boy’s hands, but he didn’t care. Let them all come. With the strength of Taichi’s blood running in his veins, he would be able to take them all on. 

But he could feel something else calling at him and he chose to answer that instead. He could and would deal with them later. Now, his Master called and Anbumon answered, vanishing into the night. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Taichi is having a bad night. And it won’t get much better before this all ends. So, anyone remembered yet that right now, Wizarmon is still alive? I can change that. He can meet his canon fate – or not. Decisions, decisions...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Three|| **Words:** 2,034|| **Story:** 6,395  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Piemon peered through his telescope, piercing through the divide of the human and Digital worlds. To some doing so would have been impossible – Piemon wasn’t some. Piemon did as he pleased and no one dared to tell him that he couldn’t. He’d slain more than one Digimon for daring to deny him. 

His eyes flicked to the child who stood beside him, eyes distant and terrified, arms wrapped around himself. Even this one wouldn’t deny him – though perhaps there would be punishments galore before Akogimon understood that. Akogimon still clearly thought of himself as Ichijouji Ken. 

_I will fix that,_ Piemon reassured himself before he returned his gaze to the view revealed by the telescope. He’d received Vamdemon’s message a scant two months earlier – perhaps an hour having passed for the vampire – and it sparked an idea. 

To retrieve his younger son, now that his elder had been transformed. 

Soon enough he’d have both of them. His first reaction when he learned what had happened had been nothing but rage. How _dare_ Vamdemon do this to Piemon’s own offspring? If he’d ha the vampire in his sights at that point, he would surely have deleted him. 

But with the passage of time came a cooler head and clearer thought. Anbumon’s powers would already be immense from sharing Piemon’s blood. Exactly what his child would be able to do now enticed Piemon. 

He would learn all of that in due course. For now, he had a new son to educate and a world that he was still in the process of conquering. 

Akogimon’s voice rose quavering from beside him. “I want to go home.” 

Piemon regarded him for a few seconds. “You are home, my son. This is where you belong. I’ll have no more arguing about that. Or else.” He tapped one finger against the side of his throne and the image of his dungeons appeared. In there were three humans – two adults and a boy of about three years older than Akogimon. 

At the sight of them Akogimon winced, clenching his fists. “Are you ever going to let us go?” 

“I may send them back to their world. But you are my son and you will remain here, where you belong,” Piemon assured him. “You will learn to use your powers and assist me in ruling the Digital World.” 

Akogimon stared at him before he started to shake his head. “No! I’m not a clown! I’m not part clown! I’m Ken! Ichijouji Ken!” 

“You are Akogimon,” Piemon reminded him. “And you are my son. I will start your training soon. For now, watch with me. You have a great deal to learn.” 

He wasn’t going to keep listening to Akogimon’s prattling. The child simply didn’t understand. Not yet. But Piemon had a very long time to train him, and looked forward to the eventual results. 

* * *

Vamdemon considered remaining in his resting chamber; he wanted to be there for the rest of his minions to report to him. But he chose instead to search for another source of blood. Feeding off of that Chosen certainly replaced most of the energy that he’d used fighting WereGarurumon and Angemon, but he needed more. Soon he would find _some_ hint of the Eighth Child and when that happened, he needed to be ready and able to take the next step. 

So he searched until he found a suitable victim – some random human out walking alone – and drained their blood. 

_Not nearly as delicious as Piemon’s spawn_ he decided. The energy he’d gained from the mix of Healer and powerful Ultimate Digimon had been tasty beyond words. This in comparison was flat and without much to it. But it gave him what he wanted. 

“Enough to share, _Master_?” A faintly familiar voice spoke. Vamdemon raised his head and turned to see his spawn standing not that far away. 

He looked different, though still recognizable. His once pure golden hair was now streaked with black – telltale sign of a Healer falling to their worst impulsed. As he approached, he moved with a silken grace out of place with a human child’s body. The grace of the killer, of the hunter. 

Of a vampire. 

“This one is empty,” Vamdemon told him, eyes flicking up and down. His spawn definitely needed a better outfit, one not so human, but that could come later. “We’ll find another one for you.” 

“No real rush. I had a bite before I came to find you.” He smiled, and Vamdemon could see the traces of blood on his lips. “I really think we have better things to do, though. Weren’t you looking for the Eighth Child?” 

Vamdemon took two strides closer. “Do you know who it is?” What a treasure trove of information his new spawn could be! 

But he shook his head. “The Chosen haven’t had any more luck than you. They do believe that it’s a child who lived in the same area as they did when they were younger. But so far, they haven’t found the person yet.” He crossed his arms and stared at Vamdemon. “I’ll help you find them. But I have a price.” 

Vamdemon frowned. “You are my spawn. You’ll do as I tell you to do.” This might be Piemon’s child, but he refused to have his spawn disobey him. 

“I will do as _I_ will,” the spawn snapped back. “I am your spawn, but I am _also_ the son of Piemon – my name is Anbumon.” 

“Anbumon.” Vamdemon tasted the name thoughtfully. It seemed appropriate. “Come. I have something to show you.” 

Anbumon didn’t budge, eyes flaring red. “I said that I have a price. Meet it or find another spawn.” 

Vamdemon wondered if his own son would be like this. He would not find out right now. One at a time was more than good enough. Though if he could get Anbumon to be obedient and respectful, that should help when it came to taming his son. 

“What is your price?” He finally asked. Anbumon smiled a very dark smile. 

“My price is Yagami Taichi – the Chosen of Courage. I fed from him tonight. He’s human, but the fire in his blood is delicious. I want more of it. I want him – forever. He’s going to be mine.” 

Vamdemon chuckled. “I have no objections. But you’ll have to take him yourself. My goal is to acquire and kill the Eighth Child – and as many of the human Chosen as I do not need.” A thought crossed his mind. “Do any of the others carry Digimon blood? Aside from the eldest – I already know about him.” 

Anbumon’s eyebrow crept upward. “I don’t know. I didn’t know about _myself_ until this.” He gestured to himself. “But I think I could tell if I tasted their blood.” The side of his mouth quirked. “And what do you know about Kido Jou?” 

“That he is my son, as you are Piemon’s son.” Vamdemon smiled a very amused smile, made more so by the expression that flickered over Anbumon’s features. “He will be spared. I will have need of him later. And once I have taken this world, I will crack open the gate once more, to allow you to return to the Digital World and meet your father.” 

Anbumon’s lips thinned. “We’ll see.” 

“That we will. Come. I expect my servants to bring me word of their search soon enough.” He snorted briefly. “Though I can’t say that I expect them to have found a great deal.” 

“Nor do I. The ones that we’ve fought here aren’t exactly the cream of the crop.” Anbumon laughed softly. “Though the battles might be easier for you now, since I won’t be fighting against you. Nor will Taichi for much longer.” 

“Of course.” Vamdemon tilted his head slightly, then leaped up into the air. Anbumon eyed him for a few moments before he turned his attention inward, likely probing for power that he’d never tried before. 

Vamdemon hadn’t made a spawn before this, so he wasn’t certain of how long it would be before Anbumon had access to all the power that he had. In point of fact, he might not ever have that kind of power. Or he could go far beyond that. It was simply too soon and with far too much uncharted territory for him to be certain. 

But it did not take long at all before Anbumon rose up into the air, somewhat unsteadily, but enough that he could join Vamdemon on their way back to his hidden lair. 

* * *

Anbumon knew one thing very clearly by now: he didn’t like Vamdemon. He’d never liked him before, and it appeared that being turned into his spawn didn’t change that. Good to know. He was already new enough to himself that anything he could be certain of pleased him. 

He also learned that he liked flying. He’d never done that before; in his human life, his partner was ground-bound. He’d never known the lack until now. But since he could sweep through the air, he savored every moment of it. 

It was a good thing that he didn’t need to breathe anymore. He’d tried that a few times, but decided that he didn’t like it at all. There was simply too much stench in the air. Cars and people who either didn’t wash enough or who threw on too much fragrance, along with animals, rotting food, and an entire list that he couldn’t even begin to consider. 

The Digital World would be better. It _had_ to be better. He remembered very little about being human – so far as his awareness stretched, it had begun when he’d opened his eyes after Vamdemon’s bite. But he thought he remembered being amazed at how clean the Digital World’s air was. 

So the thought of going back there wasn’t one he rejected. He’d never met his father and the thought of doing so certainly intrigued him. What would his father be doing? What would he want Anbumon to do? What would _he_ think of Anbumon keeping Taichi? 

Not that he intended to let any disapproval change his mind about doing that. He _wanted_ Taichi, wanted that hot searing blood, wanted to see Taichi struggle against Anbumon’s power and fail, and there wasn’t anything that was going to stop him. If his father didn’t like it, too bad or him. 

_There’s too much I don’t know about myself._ He knew that he had power. He could feel it singing in his veins. More so than being a Healer – which he wasn’t even certain if he _liked_ \- and more so than being Vamdemon’s spawn. Piemon’s blood gave him far more strength than he’d ever imagined possible. That power was his, born and bred into him, and he wanted to learn what he could do. 

He would. Before he faced the Chosen again, he’d know everything that he could do, and be able to take them down. His power far outstripped theirs, even when their partners evolved to Perfect. 

That led to another train of thought: would the Chosen be able to evolve to his level? He didn’t know. They’d never even known power such as his existed. 

Oh. Now that was a _very_ pleasant consideration. The Chosen weren’t aware of how much he could overpower them. They didn’t even realize he wasn’t truly human. 

This was going to be far, far more entertaining than he’d ever thought it would be. Possibly more so than it had any right to be. 

He cast a glance across the city as they crossed it. Somewhere out there, Taichi probably still attempted to shake off his bite. He might not even be awake yet. Anbumon thoroughly anticipated seeing him again. Perhaps he’d even pick up that egg – it had to be Gabumon’s, now that he thought about it. Gabumon was as much his partner as he’d been Ishida Yamato’s. Anbumon always kept what was his. 

Too bad his human side wouldn’t ever see him take everything that had been his and turn it to his own ends. His partner. His friends. His brother. Even his Firestarter. 

An audience would have been nice. But Anbumon didn’t really want to share the stage. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** This week I’m spending my spare time rewatching the Vamdemon arc and detailing out what else needs to happen and when. Plot will (presumably) pick up next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Four|| **Words:** 2,026|| **Story:** 8,421  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Something wasn’t right. Wizarmon could feel it in the air. This world was quite different from the Digital World, but his magical senses didn’t lie. Something had gone very wrong and until he knew what it was, he couldn’t fix it. 

Presuming that it could be fixed. He’d seen enough in his life to know that some things could be and far more things couldn’t be. 

_At least this mess with Tailmon might be._ He’d watched his old friend for some time and the way her attention drifted to that young human definitely caught his attention. She tried so very hard to be the perfect servant to Vamdemon even when every instinct in her craved otherwise. 

But it would not be for much longer. He couldn’t approach her on the subject until he had more evidence than he had. But he’d spent time watching the Chosen and their partners, and the sense that he got of the bonds that existed between them were much the same that existed between Tailmon and the girl. They weren’t quite as strong, but they were there, tiny little tendrils that wove the two of them together. 

He ghosted along thoughtfully. IF he’d been more distracted, he might not have noticed the crow’s nest, let alone what was in it. But there it was – the Digivice. 

_No wonder no one could find the Eighth Child. They should have had this and they didn’t._ This would enable him to define on if that girl – Yagami Hikari – were the Eighth Child or not. At the moment he considered it at least a seventy-five percent chance. This would eliminate all doubt. 

“Yo, Wizarmon!” A voice shouted behind him, and as quick as he could, Wizarmon tucked the Digivice out of the way and turned to face PicoDevimon. “Whatcha doing there?” 

Wizarmon laughed a little, ducking his head behind his hat. “Oh, nothing much. This – this world is so different from home. I – I think I did something that I shouldn’t have.” 

He’d set up this plan years ago, once he saw how PicoDevimon wanted to feel superior to everyone else. With a flick of his wrist he pulled a bottle of sake he’d hidden away from one of his subspace pockets. 

PicoDevimon hovered closer, eyes focused on the bottle. “What did you do? Do I need to tell Vamdemon-sama about this?” 

Oh, he _wanted_ to tell Vamdemon. It practically radiated off of him. Wizarmon tried to pull the bottle closer, and PicoDevimon all but pouted. 

“I got a little drunk,” Wizarmon ‘admitted’. “This stuff hits Digimon hard! Please don’t tell Vamdemon-sama.” He hesitated before he tilted the bottle towards PicoDevimon. “You can have this. Just don’t tell him.” 

PicoDevimon snatched up the bottle right away. “You got it! But you should be careful. You don’t want to end up like Pumpmon or Gotsumon – or that Chosen boy.” 

Wizarmon froze at those words. “What did you say?” That was what he’d felt before, the sensation that something wasn’t right at all. 

“I saw Vamdemon-sama and one of the Chosen! He’s got fangs just like Vamdemon-sama now. Haven’t talked to him myself yet, though.” PicoDevimon kept his claws wrapped around the bottle. “I better go – get rid of this. Right.” 

He turned and flapped away. Wizarmon suspected that he’d not be of use to anyone else for several hours, and that was exactly what he wanted. He turned his attention to the Digivice for a few moments. 

_I’ll speak to Tailmon later. First I need to check on the Chosen themselves._ He didn’t like what he thought was going on. He’d already detected enough strange things about a few of the Chosen. 

During his travels, Wizarmon heard many rumors. He’d heard that there were a handful of Digimon – perhaps half a dozen, if that, a mere sprinkle when it came to the untold numbers of Digimon that there actually were – who’d done one thing that humans could do. Those Digimon could – and had – created offspring in the way that humans did. 

Exactly how they did that he didn’t know. But they’d done it, creating hybrids of humans and Digimon. And those hybrids were now of the Chosen. Whoever selected them had a very strange sense of humor. 

Wizarmon darted along, going much faster now. He wasn’t sure how much time that he had left. Tailmon might take more time than he liked to convince, but if he didn’t find out what was going on with the Chosen, he might regret it. 

* * *

Takeru shook Taichi, staring down at his sleeping face. Agumon shook Taichi as well. Both of them had the same amount of non success. Takeru bit his lip, trying to think of something that they could do. 

_Yamato..._ The idea of his brother being dead or worse – and what could be worse than being one of Vamdemon’s minions – terrified him. He’d never been able to spend as much time as he liked with his brother. Now would he ever be able to again? 

Angemon’s hand rested on his shoulder for a second and Takeru found a crack of a smile to turn towards him. 

“The others are coming,” the angel said, nodding. Takeru looked in the direction he indicated and saw them all – Sora and Jou, Koushiro and Mimi – racing towards them with their partners. Jou stumbled to a halt next to them first, breathing harder. 

“What happened? Is Taichi all right? Where’s Yamato?” 

“I don’t know!” Takeru almost snapped the words out. “But Yamato-nii-san – he’s _not_ all right.” Takeru knew he used to cry a lot as a child. He’d gotten better with that as he grew older. It wasn’t easy to keep the tears back now but he fought hard. The words fell out of him, tiny and diamond hard and shredding his heart to speak. “Vamdemon – Vamdemon _bit him_ and I think something happened because he stopped breathing and Gabumon turned into an egg!” He shuddered, wondering if he could even believe those words. If he hadn’t seen them for himself then he very well might not have. “Then he opened his eyes and he keeps calling himself Anbumon and he _bit Taichi-san_ and drank his blood!” 

All eight of those who hadn’t been there froze. All blood drained from Sora’s face. Jou looked as if he were about to be sick. Koushiro settled down next to Taichi and flicked open his laptop, fingers flying over the keys. Mimi took a step backwards. 

She said what they didn’t. “He’s a _vampire_?” 

“I think so,” Takeru whispered. He hated having to say it but what else made any sort of sense. “He went away. I think – I think he went to Vamdemon.” 

“I’m scanning Taichi right now,” Koushiro said. “I presume you’ve tried to wake him up?” 

“Yes,” Takeru nodded. “But Yamato told him – told him not to wake up until sunrise.” 

Looks flew fast and worried all around the group. They’d been having enough issues finding the Eighth Child and coming up with some way to defeat Vamdemon. Having this happen wasn’t making anything any better right now. 

Then Mimi and Jou moved up to settle on each side of Taichi, resting one hand on the sides of his neck. Jou’s eyes narrowed as he made contact. Of them all, he’d Budded and Bloomed at a very young age. Children of the Kido line did that, or so all the stories went. They made some of the strongest Healers in all of Japan. 

“He’s alive,” Jou reported, “but he’s sound asleep. He needs the rest. His body’s trying to recover from being fed from.” 

Mimi’s lip curled up, and Sora moved to stand beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder in support. “He’s going to need to eat a lot when he wakes up. And I don’t think we should let this happen again. It feels all wrong.” 

Jou agreed. “We should try to get him back home so he can rest there. I don’t think there’s any way to wake him up before then.” 

Koushiro made a noise as he stared at the results his laptop gave him. “There are traces of digital vampiric data around the bite area. I can’t be sure of more than that. It’s working into him. It’s not going to make him a vampire, though.” 

Takeru shuddered. “Then what is it going to do to him?” 

“I would say that it’s going to make him very vulnerable to Vamdemon’s spawn,” a voice came from above them. All of them jerked upward, Sora and Koushiro thrusting themselves in front of the Healers, both of them simmering with flames. 

A Digimon emerged from the trees, one dressed as a wizard. He eyed Taichi carefully. “I’d heard that Vamdemon changed one of you. It’s worse than I thought.” 

“Who are you? What are you talking about?” Takeru demanded. “What do you want? Are you here to fight us?” 

Angemon joined Sora and Koushiro, golden staff pointed towards the newcomer. The wizard Digimon didn’t seem all that bothered by them, his attention all on Taichi until he turned to them. 

“I’m Wizarmon. I am not here to hurt any of you. I only want to help my friend, Tailmon.” 

Sora’s eyes flashed bright. “Tailmon? She’s one of Vamdemon’s servants, isn’t she?” 

“That remains to be seen.” Wizarmon moved closer, showing no fear of any of them, his attention all on Taichi. Slowly he gestured, his hands moving in ways that sent chills through them all. Slowly he shook his head. “I can’t help him. Whatever happened is beyond my ability to cure. You are correct – take him home and let him rest. I can assist you there.” 

Koushiro didn’t move. Nor did Sora. “Why would you help us?” The Chosen of Knowledge wanted to know. 

Wizarmon sighed. “Because you are the best chance that exists to destroy Vamdemon once and for all. And I want that more than anything. He’s committed more horrible acts than I have words for. And many of those were to Tailmon. She obeys him not because she agrees with his plans but because she has been punished so much for not obeying him.” 

Takeru could see the pain in his eyes at that. “You mean it?” 

“Yes. She’s forgotten it herself. Remembering too much would hurt her far too much. At least until she has the path to salvation lit up. That is what I intend to do. Give her the way back to herself. And I have the means to do so at last.” 

“What do you mean?” Mimi asked, both her and Palmon staring at the Digimon. Wizarmon regarded them all in silence for a few seconds before he pulled out something from inside of his robe. 

“A Digivice!” Koushiro started to reach for it, but Wizarmon pulled it away. 

“First we return your friend to his home. Then we’ll find the Eighth Child. And if my suspicions are correct, then we will not have far to go to find her. But if we wait too long, then Vamdemon may still locate her before we do. If he has your other friend under his will, he will know what you know.” 

Takeru nodded slowly as he scrambled to his feet. He worried at his lip before he asked, “Wizarmon? Do you know why my brother is calling himself Anbumon now? Is it because of what Vamdemon did to him?” 

Wizarmon said nothing. His eyes, however, flicked from Takeru to Koushiro to Jou to Sora. Then he shook his head. “No. I – there may be a reason but I cannot say right now. I don’t _know_ right now.” 

“It probably is,” Mimi said. “Who knows that Vamdemon did to him really?” 

Takeru thought Wizarmon knew more than he was saying. But he didn’t know what else it could be himself and he knew Wizarmon was right about needing to get Taichi home safely and seeing if Hikari-san really was the Eighth Child. 

One by one they all stood up, and Wizarmon waved his hand. A sphere formed around the group, including every Chosen and Digimon, and he started to fly away with them. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I still haven’t decided on if Wizarmon will survive this story. But here he is doing what he needs to do – get that Digivice to Hikari and start Tailmon’s Heel-Face Turn. Also, Firestarters are always fiercely protective of Healers, whether or not they’re bonded. Do not threaten a Healer. If you’re lucky you’ll get incinerated. If you’re not lucky, the Healer will deal with you. 

Hikari is a Healer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Five|| **Words:** 2,074|| **Story:** 10,495  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Tailmon wasn’t sure of how long she’d spent watching the apartment and the little girl in it. She knew that she needed to go elsewhere – to track down the Eighth Child. Those were her orders and she never failed an order or a mission. At least she hadn’t in a very long time. 

The scar under her glove didn’t itch anymore. But she remembered when it had, when it spent months in healing. 

_“A reminder to obey me, at any cost,”_ Vamdemon-sama told her those many years earlier. It wasn’t the only one she had. What the gloves didn’t conceal her fur did. And when the scars weren’t seared into her flesh, they were seared into her heart. 

She would have to do something soon. Either start searching again or leave her – leave here – to find a place to grab a little rest. Vamdemon-sama surely wouldn’t begrudge her a short catnap – except he probably would, unless she managed to get some results to bring him before that. 

Tailmon cast another glance towards where Yagami Hikari played with her beloved cat. She told herself she wasn’t envious. She knew she was lying. It didn’t matter in the long run. If this girl was the Eighth Child,, then she wouldn’t be around much longer. And if she wasn’t – she probably wouldn’t be anyway, because Vamdemon-sama would kill them all eventually. 

Before she could go much farther on that train of thought, she spied something moving through the air towards the apartment. At first she wasn’t sure what it was – only that it was reasonably large. Then she refocused and her eyes widened. 

_The Chosen? What are they doing here like that? And – with Wizarmon?_

She wanted to head back to Vamdemon but before she could move far enough, Wizarmon turned towards her. He knew she was there; he’d been by earlier that night. And now he gestured towards her. 

“What do you want, Wizarmon?” Tailmon flexed her claws. “And why are you associating with the Chosen Children?” Was this treachery? Did he intend to betray Vamdemon-sama? 

Wizarmon floated closer to her. “I will explain it all to you. But please, come here.” He hovered in place and she tensed even more. If he wasn’t betraying them, then what was he doing? Was he leading them into a trap, or trying to? 

She didn’t expect him to start talking about their first meeting or to stir up the memories she’d long since put to rest, about how she’d sought all of her life for someone, and never known who it might be. Until she found Vamdemon – or he found her – and he began to train her into being the perfect servant he wanted. 

“What does any of that matter now?” Tailmon wanted to know. “What do you know that you’re not telling me, Wizarmon?” 

“That I think I know who you’ve been searching for. You don’t want to obey Vamdemon – no more than I do. I’ve followed you, not him, all this time.” Wizarmon looked from her back to the Chosen on the balcony. She followed his gaze, realizing now that one of them, the one she thought was Hikari’s big brother, lay sound asleep, his partner hovering over him. 

The small blond one held an egg tightly, while his own partner, evolved to Angemon, stayed at his side. And – wasn’t one of them missing? 

Her eyes drifted over to Hikari again. Deep inside, Tailmon knew that she didn’t want to hurt the girl. Just the thought of Vamdemon getting anywhere near her made the fur on Tailmon’s back spike up and she wanted to lash out in the girl’s defense. 

Oh. She wanted to protect her. She wanted to keep her safe. 

She wanted to be her partner. 

“Wizarmon,” Tailmon all but whispered his nae. He guided her over to Hikari, setting the Digivice in her paw – where had he got that from? It didn’t matter. All of her training told her that she needed to get away, back to Vamdemon-sama, telling him what happened, that she knew who the Eighth Child was. 

All of her heart told her what to do and she followed it, unable and unwilling to deny her destiny when it stood in front of her. 

“Hikari?” This time she murmured the name. Hikari had stood beside her sleeping brother, worry and fear in her eyes. Now she turned towards Tailmon, and warmth blossomed within. 

“Tailmon?” 

Tailmon held the Digivice out, and Hikari reached for it, their movements guided by something far deeper and far stronger than themselves. As Hikari’s fingers brushed across it, it lit up brilliantly, and the Chosen stared in awe. 

“You are the Eighth Child,” one of the girls said. She glanced back down at the sleeping brunet. “Taichi’s going to love this.” She shook her head then adjusted the blue hat on her head. “So now what do we do?” 

“Now we need to go find the Crest and Tag. Vamdemon has them.” Wizarmon pulled the one he’d been given out. “These are only fakes, though they are capable of reacting to identify Hikari. Do not trust anyone who has one of these that isn’t me or Tailmon.” 

Hikari wrapped her mams around Tailmon – perhaps she’d already done so and Tailmon just hadn’t noticed until now – and looked at Wizarmon. “Can you help my brother?” 

“All that can be done for him is wait until sunrise. If that’s when he was told to awaken, he won’t wake up any sooner. Vamdemon’s powers over those he’s feasted on are great, and I doubt that his spawn would be any different. But he should be fine when he does wake up.” 

Tailmon wasn’t certain if she’d heard what she thought she did. “His spawn? He did something to the Child of Courage?” She could recognize them all now that they were close enough. She hadn’t spent as much time trying to get rid of them as PicoDevimon had but she could at least identify them. 

“Yes and no. He turned the Child of Friendship – Ishida Yamato – into his vampire slave. And Ishida Yamato bit him,” Wizarmon said, gesturing towards the sleeping brunet. “I’ll explain more on the way. We have to get the Crest and Tag before Vamdemon returns to his lair.” 

The redheaded Child of Knowledge shifted forward. “And what are we supposed to do?” 

“Don’t follow us. You need to stay safe from Vamdemon until we can retrieve the Crest and Tag.” Wizarmon turned towards Tailmon. “And one of you should keep that Digivice until we come back with that. Be careful.” 

Tailmon nodded, giving Hikari another hug. “I’ll come back soon. You watch over your brother. That would keep her safe – that was what Tailmon wanted and there wasn’t any way she was going to let Hikari follow her into the depths of Vamdemon’s lair. 

Wizarmon helped her into the skies; she didn’t possess the power of flight, but he formed another of those enchanted spheres around her and the two of them set out for the lair. Part of Tailmon suspected if the brunet had been awake, then he would have followed them. He seemed like that sort of person. 

But now she kept her focus on all the changes that had unfolded in the span of minutes and on what was going to happen. If things worked out even slightly close to good, then before dawn came they would at least have the tools to defeat Vamdemon. He couldn’t move around in the sunlight, so once the sun rose, they could bring the Chosen here and destroy him when he wasn’t able to resist as much. 

“Wizarmon,” she said quietly as they crossed over the city. “What happened to the Child of Friendship?” 

“Just what I said. I heard it from PicoDevimon, so I can’t say how accurate it is, but it’s obvious that Taichi was bitten by someone. Vamdemon _would_ have turned him, but since he’s not, it had to be someone else.” He hesitated before he kept on. “His new spawn is a Healer – and I think ” Again, hesitation. Then Wizarmon continued. “I think he’s Piemon’s offspring.” 

Tailmon was already a white cat Digimon, but now she knew that she paled even more. Her paws flexed. It had been some time since she’d last seen Piemon, but she remembered him vividly from when Vamdemon had her escort him on visits to the clown monarch. 

“Does he know?” Then she recalled – times when Vamdemon stared a bit too intently at some of the Chosen. Old stories that she’d heard, about how humans and Digimon could do a _thing_ and that meant the resulting entities were some sort of odd hybrid or half-breed or crossbreed or something. “Do any of them know?” 

Vamdemon had watched the oldest one, the one with the blue hair, more than the others. She'd noticed one or two things off about him as well. Very subtle, perhaps not for human eyes to see, but no Digimon looked with human eyes. Before, when she’d had no humans to compare to, she hadn’t known what off could be. Now that she’d seen so many more, it began to slowly slot into place. 

“In a way I believe that he does now. Or so I was told – it appears that he now refers to himself as Anbumon. What else he knows I can’t say. We’ll need to get him out from under Vamdemon’s control before we can find out anything.” Wizarmon floated along in silence for a little longer. “And we should tell the others once we have the time. They shouldn’t find out by Vamdemon telling them. Or worse, by Piemon telling them.” 

Tailmon wasn’t going to utter a word against that. But she put that in the back of her mind for the moment as they approached the lair. One of Vamdemon’s Bakemon guards floated back and forth on march, but Wizarmon took care of him quickly enough with a claim that they were the next shift. With the key handed over into their grasp and Bakemon heading off for a good morning nap, the two of them approached the door cautiously. 

“He’s either keeping it in his coffin or on himself,” Wizarmon said as they headed down the slick gray stone steps. Faint echoes of their footfalls came back to them, sending chills all up through Tailmon. She’d never noticed how empty and terrifying this place was before. Maybe it had something to do with not really belonging here now. As if she ever had. 

“If it’s on him, then what do we do?” Tailmon wondered. That would be the worst case scenario. Worst case tended to happen a lot around Vamdemon. 

“Then we do what we can to get it off of him as soon as possible. He’s gong to know that we did this.” Wizarmon approached the door and unlocked it, the two of them entering in carefully. There rested Vamdemon’s coffin, currently empty. 

_I wonder if he plans on making another one for his spawn?_ Tailmon knew that he didn’t sleep in this when they’d been at home. The sun didn’t cast its lights on his castle there. Vamdemon chose its placing for the fact those mountains remained dark at least the bulk of the day. He’d been safe no matter what. Here he had to remain out of sight of the sun. Would his spawn be the same way? 

Wizarmon dug underneath the pillow and pulled out the Tag and Crest. Just the sight of it thrilled Tailmon and she couldn’t wait to get back to Hikari with this. 

“Well now, what is this?” A voice she knew far too well – Vamdemon – spoke and she took a step back, turning towards the door. There stood Vamdemon himself, tall and imposing and filling every scrap of the door. 

Perhaps even more terrifying was who stood slightly in front and to the side of him. She hadn’t even heard him approaching. He didn’t look quite as he had before – his hair now streaked with the telltale marks of a corrupted Healer and the smile his lips twisted into displaying a pair of fangs as sharp as Vamdemon’s. In his eyes there wasn’t a hint of mercy or compassion. 

“I think we have a pair of traitors, Vamdemon-sama,” Anbumon said, his voice as cruel as that of his sire and his progenitor. “Do let me taste them.” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I have to work through the important canon things before I get to the fun non-canon things like Anbumon and Taichi making out. Or whatever they’re going to end up doing. Vamdemon sadly won’t politely poof into dust to facilitate the shippy things. Darn vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Series:** Fireblood|| **Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Six|| **Words:** 2,063|| **Story:** 12,557  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Anbumon knew he wasn’t hungry. He’d fed very well. But looking at these two trying to steal what wasn’t theirs made his fangs itch. 

For that matter, it made other parts of him itch – in particular his hands. There needed to be something in there, he knew. Something that he didn’t have, not just yet, and he should have. He wanted them, he wanted them so very much. 

“A pair of traitors,” Vamdemon mused, staring at them. His eyes shifted from Tailmon to Wizarmon and back again. “Just what do you think you can gain from this?” 

“The only thing I’ve ever wanted – to see you dead!” Wizarmon snapped, holding the Tag and Crest close. 

Vamdemon and Anbumon exchanged a brief glance. They needed nothing more before they began to bracket the two traitors. 

“Did you find the Eighth Child and decide to betray me then or have you been waiting all this time?” Vamdemon mused. Anbumon suspected that he didn’t really want an answer, or care about getting it. “Thinking you could slide your way into my forces and turn on me then.” 

Tailmon backed away, keeping her eye on the vampire that raised her, and keeping her tiny self in between him and Wizarmon. “That doesn’t matter! I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!” 

“Oh, those eyes of yours. Always staring at me as if you thought you could do anything to me,” Vamdemon chuckled. “I don’t need you now, though. I have an even better servant.” 

“That would be me,” Anbumon added. He really wanted to get the chance to change into something more comfortable. Human clothes didn’t feel right at all. Frankly, a lot about this didn’t feel right. He wanted to find somewhere to stash the Digivice, Tag, and Crest that he still had. He wondered if Vamdemon would want them. 

An issue to deal with another time. At least if he kept hold of them, the Chosen wouldn’t get their hands on them. 

For that matter, he thought he might have to get hold of Gabumon’s egg. What would it hatch into in his current condition? Something very interesting to consider. Add in the thought of taking Taichi again and Anbumon had quite a bit to do. 

“You’re not Vamdemon’s slave! Or you shouldn’t be! You’re Ishida Yamato, the Chosen of Friendship!” Wizarmon protested. “No matter what else he’s done to you, he can’t change that!” 

Vamdemon’s laughter echoed all around the crypt. “How very wrong you are about that. He was never a mere Chosen to start with.” His eyes caught onto Anbumon’s. “Show them what you are. _Who_ you are, Anbumon.” 

Anbumon’s lips wrinkled back from his teeth, baring his sharp fangs. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask.” The power surged and swirled all within him. From the moment he’d first set foot in the Digital World, it stirred and sparked slowly, entwined around the power of being a Healer, growing bit by bit. Being bitten by Vamdemon confused it all for a while but as he grew more used to his new condition he could feel what was coming. 

What made his hands itch and his breath catch in his throat. Oh, it was finally, _finally_ time. 

His hands twitched and flicked and weight filled them: two swords, one in each hand. He stared down at them, grinning. These were his, as much a part of him as his blood and bone. Vamdemon nodded in approval. 

“They look like his,” the vampire said. Anbumon smirked. 

“Whose else would they look like?” He turned his attention back to Wizarmon and Tailmon, who’d slid closer to the wall, attempting to make their way to the exit. With the two of them there to stand in the way, that wasn’t all that easy. 

Both of them turned towards him. That was what he and Vamdemon both wanted. As soon as they weren’t looking at him, he raised his cloak and untold numbers of bats swarmed outward, clinging onto Tailmon and Wizarmon tightly. Anbumon snickered at them. 

“You two are pathetic. Did you really think you could do this all on your own?” He strolled closer to where the bats held them in the air and pressed the tip of one sword down to Tailmon’s chin. “Should I go on and delete them?” It would be so easy. Little more than the twist of a blade and they’d both be out of the way. 

Vamdemon shook his head. “Not Tailmon. I have a use for her still. If they’ve chosen to take the Tag and Crest now, then they know who the Eighth Child is. Which means I can use her to find it far quicker than running around this city.” 

“Then him?” Anbumon shifted his blade over to Wizarmon. “I think I would like destroying him.” 

That got a waved hand of approval. “Of course. Take your time if you like.” 

Anbumon could not have heard better words if he’d been told to go and take Taichi right that moment. Just setting eyes on Wizarmon sparked a dislike he’d never known before. He also did not care. What he didn’t like he disposed of. And it wasn’t as if they needed him for anything. 

“Wizarmon! Get out of here!” Tailmon declared, even as Vamdemon waved one hand and the bats dragged them both out of the crypt and onto the moonlight drenched island above. Both Vamdemon and Anbumon followed. Anbumon liked the idea of having a lot of room to play with his new toy. 

The bats dropped Wizarmon at his feet and Anbumon started to reach down again, his sword ripping a hole in the wizard’s cape. He opened his mouth, and in that same moment, Wizarmon whirled upwards, his staff glowing with a light so brilliant it set both vampires backing away. 

“Get that to the Chosen!” Tailmon shrieked, even as she struggled to get out of the grip of the bats. Struggled and failed; as strong as an Adult she was, these bats were powered by Vamdemon’s far greater strength. Even if she had, Anbumon would have been there to catch her. Cat claws meant little to him. 

Anbumon rubbed at his eyes, stepping back automatically. That light had been so _bright_! 

Vamdemon snarled. “He’s getting away!” Anbumon could hear the squeaking of the bats as they dragged Tailmon to Vamdemon and his vision cleared just in time to see Wizarmon taking off, Tag and Crest held close. 

“I don’t think so!” Anbumon hissed, and took to the air as easily as he breathed. He really couldn’t say if he came by the ability of flight due to being a vampire or due to the blood that ran in his veins. Nor did it matter. Wizarmon already headed across the waters of the bay and Anbumon gave chase, leaving Vamdemon to deal with Tailmon in whatever fashion he desired. 

* * *

Wizarmon knew he had to get back to the Chosen as quickly as possible. They would be able to rescue Tailmon; they had more numbers than he did. The blast of light had been enough to distract Vamdemon and Anbumon for the precious few moments it took to get into the air but he did not believe it would do more than that. 

He cast a brief look behind himself to see Anbumon chasing after him. Not what he wanted, but he would deal with it. He tilted up, rising upwards as fast as he could, and made sure to tuck the Tag and Crest deep inside of his coat, where they would be less likely to fall out. 

“Do you think you can escape me, Wizarmon?” Anbumon called out. He still carried those swords – the ones so very much like Piemon’s Trump Swords. Wizarmon didn’t want to examine them up close. He’d come too close already. 

_I think that I need to!_ Wizarmon didn’t bother trying to banter. He had but one goal right now – to get as far away from Anbumon as possible, without leading him to the Chosen. The vampire might already know where Taichi lived but Wizarmon didn’t think that he knew Hikari was the Eighth Child. The longer they could keep that from Vamdemon, the better. 

“I’m getting closer!” 

Wizarmon could see that. He raked his brain for a way to solve this and a sudden spark of a thought appeared. It might well work! He gripped his staff harder and prepared the attack. He hadn’t used this one in a long time and he hadn’t the faintest idea about how it would work now. But better this than nothing. 

The tip of one of Anbumon’s swords began to brush against his cape. Wizarmon twisted and bucked to one side, then aimed his staff and focused the power. 

“Terror Illusion!” 

Energy unfolded from the staff to envelop Anbumon in a cloud of deep black shadows. He faltered in the air, batting at them for a few breaths, before his eyes glazed and he hung there in confusion, vulnerable for perhaps one of the few times in his short existence. 

Wizarmon didn’t know _what_ the vampire hybrid saw now, only that it would be terrifying. But now for the next step, just in case. Something to keep Anbumon at bay long enough for him to reach safety. 

“Thunder Cloud!” Above his head there appeared a dark storm cloud and from the heart of it there flashed a brilliant bolt of lightning, striking Anbumon right in the center of his chest. Anbumon screamed, his eyes still glazed and caught up in whatever nightmares the first attack showed him, and lost his grip on the air, falling down to the waters that stretched out below. 

Wizarmon breathed in a moment of relief. He’d lucked out. As strong as Anbumon was, he'd never be able to take him in a straight fight. 

He started flying again, wishing that he had some way to contact the Chosen. They should probably get out of that apartment and find somewhere else to hide while they worked out a way to rescue Tailmon and get Anbumon back to as normal as he’d ever be again. Whatever Vamdemon’s current plans were, they weren't good ones – as if they’d ever been. 

Wizarmon wasn’t sure of how far away he was. Truth to tell in his original flight he’d been too terrified to really plan where he was going. Now he started to look around and try to figure out where he was and how to get to where he needed to go. 

“ _Obsidian Strike_!” Streams of energy even darker than the night all around flared up from beneath him, too fast and too strong for him to escape it. Wizarmon found himself thrown backwards, as much out of breath from surprise as from the hit itself. His cloak and clothes smoked and he thought his hat had a rip in it. More parts of him hurt than he’d known actually existed. 

Without realizing it, he’d crossed over the bay and hovered over a thick grove of trees. That was where the energy strike came from – the heart of the trees. Out of their depths arose Anbumon, eyes blazing, clothes tattered and torn from the lightning bolt Wizarmon hit him with. 

Wizarmon tried to get his head cleared and wasn’t being very successful at it. About all he could manage was to grasp that Anbumon came closer with every breath. He’d never felt power like that before. Not directed at him. He’d seen Piemon before; he knew power on this scale existed. But feeling it strike into him like that? In the part of his mind that wasn't screaming in pain, he considered himself lucky not to have been obliterated right away. 

Maybe Anbumon hadn’t wanted to. Maybe he wanted to play with his prey. 

It would certainly fit whose offspring he was. 

Anbumon’s hand closed on Wizarmon’s jacket and jerked him upwards, his glittering scarlet red eyes staring down at him. Eyes that spoke not just of madness but of rage and the unflinching desire to cause someone large amounts of pain. Specifically, Wizarmon himself. 

“You have no idea of what you showed me, do you?” Anbumon murmured. His other hand still held one sharp sword that rose to hover right in front of Wizarmon's face. “Don't worry about it. I’m going to return the favor. _With interest_.” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** First: Sorry about not getting this done yesterday. I really meant to but I was distracted by reading an Arc-V fic SilvorMoon’s working on and by the time I was done, it was far too late to write. Totally worth it, though. I regret nothing. 

Second: I’ll tell you next week what Anbumon saw. But I think you can guess it did not make him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Series:** Fireblood|| **Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Seven|| **Words:** 2,028|| **Story:** 14,605  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Anbumon couldn’t avoid the sphere of Wizarmon’s magic. It struck too fast and he wasn’t really worried about trying to evade it. Wizarmon was an Adult level and he was an Ultimate. There wasn’t much the wizard could do that would hurt him. 

He changed his mind on that a breath later. There were more ways to be hurt than physical. 

He recoiled as the sphere enveloped him and the world faded away, replaced by an endless void of nothingness. His heart raced – had it even beat since he’d awoken into the body for the first time? - and he tried to breathe but it felt so wrong. He stared down at his hands, shaking his head. 

When he closed his hands and strained to conjure even the barest specks of power, he could feel nothing. He had no power. He knew himself; he knew the strength that flowed through his veins, but he could feel none of it now. 

This wasn’t right. This couldn’t even be close to right. 

“You’re nothing.” A voice that he knew far too well. A voice that he knew because it was his voice and not his voice. Slowly Anbumon raised his head to stare into a pair of bitter blue eyes. 

“Ishida.” His other side, the side of him that died to Vamdemon’s fangs and should never have been heard from again. There he stood, surrounded by shades of emerald green light, and a warm pulse of light that Anbumon knew was the power of Healing. 

He hated it. He always had. He would have far preferred to be a Firestarter, to be able to destroy with little more than an act of will. His attacks did a great deal of that but it wasn’t the same at all. 

“You’re nothing. Just a reflection of me through a broken mirror,” Ishida said, staring at him relentlessly. “You won’t stay forever. I’ll take my body back.” 

Anbumon snarled, eyes flashing scarlet. “You’re wrong. You’re _dead_. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” 

“Am I?” Ishida’s smile flickered. “Am I a nightmare? What you’re most afraid of? That you’re not the powerful monster you think you are, that you won’t be around forever That I won’t let you hurt the people I care about?” 

“You’re only a memory! I’m everything that you could never be! I know my power! I know what I am!” Anbumon would have strangled his other half if he could get his hands around that slender neck. But no matter how hard he reached, Ishida remained untouchable. “You never even knew about me!” 

“Never wanted to. But since you’re here, I’m going to have to deal with you.” Ishida's grin held a sudden edge to it. “Don’t think I won’t. And keep your hands off Taichi. He’s _my_ Firestarter.” 

“He’s mine if I want him.” Anbumon snarled. His interest in Taichi hadn’t been all that strong – he would take him later, he did taste pretty good after all, but he’d never really thought about it too much when he had so much else to do. Now he wanted not just to bond to Taichi but to do everything else that he’d ever thought about doing to anyone else. 

Loudly. Noisily. Often. 

“You might be surprised about that.” Ishida crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m always going to be here. You can’t change that. And that’s your real nightmare – that you can never get rid of me. That I’m your reflection as much as you’re mine.” That smile that seemed a sudden mirror of Anbumon’s own. “And how much you hate that.” 

Anbumon roared, hands trying so hard to get to Ishida and rip him to shreds. He’d finally won control of the body and he wasn’t ever going to give it back! Ishida Yamato was _dead_ and nothing could change that. Nothing could bring back the dead. 

“But am I really dead?” Ishida whispered. “Or do you just want me to be that badly?” 

With a rage that mere words could not express, Anbumon lunged forward, fighting against all reason to get to that pathetic imitation of himself. And yet still Ishida could not be touched. His laugh was the last thing Anbumon heard before he snapped out of whatever the illusion had been. 

He was soaking wet in the bay. His clothes were singed and his entire body ached – had he been hit with an attack? It felt like it. His eyes glowed in scarlet rage and he rocketed up out of the bay, spinning around, searching for Wizarmon. The little creep had to be there somewhere. 

At first he saw nothing and he headed inland, landing in a park. He hated the thought of being a Healer, but this time it might be useful. He rested one hand on a tree trunk, trying not to prick his skin with it, and whispered. 

“Where is Wizarmon?” He formed the best image he could of the Digimon, not sure if a tree of Earth would know who Wizarmon was. Trees and all plant life could pick up images from Healers. It might help. 

Truth to tell, he’d never tried to use a single bit of his Healing abilities since he’d been revived as the undead. He hadn’t the faintest idea of if it would even work. To the best of his knowledge, there hadn’t ever been a vampire Healer. He was breaking new ground here. 

Slowly the tree stirred. It shifted some, wind sighing through the leaves. 

**You are different, Healer.** It almost sounded reproachful. **You are not alive.**

“Yes, yes, I know that. I’m still a Healer. He hated saying that. “I need your help. Tell me where he is.” 

The tree didn’t respond at first. Anbumon got the sense that it was talking to others. He’d never understood even before how trees communicated amongst themselves. They just sort of did. Every Healer knew that. They were a part of a communication web that extended over the entire planet. It was one of the facts that kept the world at peace. 

One of those other facts involved Firestarters who had a habit of incinerating anyone who thought they could get wars started just for the grins and giggles of it. Anbumon approved of that. 

**There.** The sense of Wizarmon’s presence came, farther into the forest. **He flies most swiftly.** There was a bit of disapproval to that. Trees weren't’ very big on movement. 

Anbumon snorted. “I can catch him.” He patted the tree. He would have to remember not to destroy this one. At least not any time soon. Then he leaped into the air and soared along, searching for any sign of Wizarmon. He trusted the trees, as much as he trusted any other living creature, and the Digimon would be around there somewhere. 

He did not think for a moment about what he’d seen. He told himself quite firmly that Ishida Yamato was dead as a door nail, that he would never draw breath again, and that he, Anbumon, was the most powerful of Digimon, even if he were half human. He would never be powerless. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted, and no one would ever be able to change that. 

There! A moving figure ahead, just above the trees. Anbumon eyed him, hands flexing. The trees here wouldn’t be able to do what he wanted. They could and would move to his will to some extent but he wanted to do this _personally_. 

So he dropped below the trees, where he wouldn’t be seen, and took to leaping forward, catching up to Wizarmon and a little ahead of him, gathering his power as he did. There was a tiny clearing and there he stood, waiting until Wizarmon was right over him before he unleashed his power. 

“ _Obsidian Strike_!” 

His power flared upward, arrowing in on Wizarmon and knocking him around. He didn’t incinerate Wizarmon. Oh, he did not want that. That would be far too easy. Wizarmon wouldn’t suffer if he did that. 

And he did definitely want to make Wizarmon suffer. 

* * *

Ishida Hiroaki stared out into the gathering night. Everything had been strange for the last few hours. Now he and his crew hurried through the streets of the city, trying to find out what was going on. He’d seen a few things. He wasn’t sure about what he saw, but he’d seen it regardless. 

_Monsters._

He’d never believed in monsters before. At least not very much. He tried not to think about what he’d seen on a certain night years before. He knew his children had seen it, but Natsuko hadn’t ever mentioned it. Ever since he’d thought it was merely a hallucination or he’d mistaken something or anything but reality. 

At least until now. But he’d seen tiny monsters that shook their van and then he’d seen an actual dinosaur walking by. Well, maybe a dinosaur. It was big and fierce and looked a lot like one but he didn’t recognize it if it was one. And he’d always rather liked dinosaurs, too. 

At least until one nearly wrecked his van. That dropped them down pretty fast. 

“We need to get back to the office,” one of his crew muttered. “We are not getting paid for this.” 

Hiroaki snorted. “This is exactly what we get paid for.” He wasn’t entirely averse to going back; they would need to let people know to get under cover. The monsters had to be taken care of, though he didn’t know who’d do it. 

He started to open his mouth to tell them that when something crashed hard into the street not that far away. Hiroaki stared out the window, not entirely sure if he believed what he’d just seen. Whatever had landed wasn’t all that big but it left a crater in the street. 

Without thinking about it he got out of the van, ignoring the shrieks of his team, and hurried over there. The closer that he got the clearer he could see what – who – landed there. It might be a monster but it wasn’t much larger than a child and it looked sort of human-ish, at least in the sense of having a head, a torso, and two arms and two legs. It was dressed like a wizard of some kind, holding onto a staff, and eyes glazed in pain. 

“Are you all right?” Hiroaki asked, kneeling down. “What happened?” 

The creature blinked a little, eyes focusing on him for a few seconds before he lurched upwards and pushed Hiroaki to one side, setting his staff on the ground and conjuring up a shield of some kind. This happened apparently just in time, as a blast of black energy exploded across the area. The shield reflected some of it – not all, as the wizard creature fell backwards, smoke rising from their hands. 

“You should get out of here,” the creature whispered, staring at Hiroaki and drawing in great gasping breaths. “This isn’t safe. He’s coming.” 

Hiroaki started to ask who “he” was. He never had the chance, as he heard the sound of someone approaching. He turned around, expecting to see some sort of nightmarish creature from the depths of Hell. He sort of saw it. He just didn’t expect to see the face that he saw coming from the depths of Hell. 

He stared. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. This could not be what he thought it was. Who he thought it was. He knew that his son had come home early from summer camp – something to do with the freak weather. He’d even had a glimpse of Takeru when he’d been home earlier, though they’d both wanted to sleep more than anything else. 

Hiroaki wasn’t sure of why they would be all that tired but he’d intended to talk to them about it later. If he’d had the time in between everything else that was going on. 

He swallowed and stared. Who stood there looked like his brilliant, bright son, but not – streaks of black hair and eyes that shimmered with unholy scarlet rage. 

“Yamato?” 

The stranger with his son’s face sneered. “No. Anbumon.” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I didn’t originally intend to have Hiroaki involved between Anbumon and Wizarmon but I double checked my notes and realized that the night Yamato was turned would be the same night Hiroaki and his crew were out hunting for news and saw Digimon and I just could not resist. 

Also, Anbumon’s greatest fear will always be being powerless nad having Yamato take control back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Series:** Fireblood|| **Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Eight|| **Words:** 2,033|| **Story:** 16,538  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. THe breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

“What? No! You’re my son, Yamato!” Hiroaki started to shift upward, but the creature next to him threw one arm out, keeping them apart. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Protecting you. He was your son. Right now, he belongs to Vamdemon. Another side of his personality has awoken.” 

Hiroaki frowned. There had been times when he’d thought – but no, that couldn’t be true at all. He and Natsuko had their problems, of course, which had led to their divorce, but not that! Nothing at all like that. 

The creature slowly drew up to its – his – feet. “You and your friends need to get out of here. It isn’t safe.” 

“I don’t know who this guy is, but he’s not wrong,” one of the others muttered. “That can’t be your kid.” 

Anbumon – or whoever it was that bore Yamato’s face – stepped closer. It wasn’t the stride of a fourteen year old. It was the catlike tread of a hunter. His scarlet eyes didn’t waver away from the wizard next to Hiroaki. 

“I am going to kill you,” he pronounced, the words uttered as if he savored them. Yamato would never talk like that at all. He was a _Healer_ , one of the sources of life and healing and peace in the world. 

The wizard turned, raising his eyes to meet Hiroaki’s. “Get out of here!” One hand shoved at him and then words whispered into his mind, clearly in the creature's voice. 

_Take the Tag and Crest to Yagami Hikari. If you can’t find her, then keep it safe regardless. Don’t worry about me. But make certain she has that as soon as possible._

And then the creature took two steps away and shot upwards into the air, vanishing from sight. Anbumon stared after him, snarling in a way that sounded far more like an animal than a human, and leaped up after him. The two of them vanished out of sight in moments. 

Hiroaki blinked slowly before he looked at the rest of his crew. “Come on. We have to go.” 

He wasn’t sure of who Yagami Hikari was, but the way the words reverberated in his mind could not be denied. 

He also wasn’t certain of what had happened to his son, but he very definitely wanted to find out. 

* * *

Vamdemon perched himself on top of one of the largest buildings in the area, his fingers and hands dancing this way and that as he conjured up the deepest wall of fog that he could creature. This would block the sun from harming him as long as it existed – and it would exist for as long as his will could focus on it. 

A short distance behind him was Tailmon, held by the back of her neck in Phantomon’s hands. All of his troops had been informed that she’d committed treachery and would henceforth be considered a captive instead of their commander. 

He had yet to inform his troops of the existence of Anbumon. He should really get to that. 

**Anbumon.** He stretched himself out to touch the mind of his spawn. **Have you disposed of Wizarmon yet?** _Not yet,_ Anbumon replied, his thoughts focused elsewhere. _But I’m going to find him and rip him apart_

Vamdemon quite approved of that. But he shook his head. **I need you back here more. Forget it for now.**

_But he still has the Tag and Crest!_ Anbumon protested. Vamdemon couldn’t see through his eyes, but he definitely had the impression that the younger vampire stopped in his flight of rage. 

**I won’t need them for now. I’ll soon have the Eighth Child and can dispose of them. The Tag and Crest will be irrelevant. Return. I need to make certain the rest of my forces don’t mistake you for a Chosen.**

Anbumon most definitely didn’t want to listen. But Vamdemon overrode his protests. He wanted his spawn by his side when he defeated the Chosen once and for all, then set about the process of conquering the human world. 

**I have another mission for you. You are to gather up the Chosen and learn for me which of them have Digimon blood.**

He could _feel_ the annoyance there. 

_What does it matter? Even if they are, I’m stronger than all of them._

Vamdemon smirked. **As I am very well aware. But I have considered the matter and it will be of greater use to me to have them all, not just you and my son. Come back so we can plan what to do with them once we have them located**

Anbumon made a mental noise that sounded enough like an agreement to him. Vamdemon turned his gaze from the fog he’d spun out, turning around to face Tailmon. 

“You’re not going to get me to tell you who the Eighth Child is,” Tailmon declared, attempting to be defiant. Vamdemon thought it was quite adorable. He picked her up from Phantomon’s grasp. 

“I believe that you will. Because if you don’t, I will simply kill every single child in this entire city.” He smiled, making certain she had a very good view of his fangs. “I’m certain Anbumon and I would enjoy the meal so very much.” 

Tailmon winced, turning away from him. “Why did you do that to him? You _killed_ him!” 

“I made him better. And he was always meant to serve Piemon regardless. Piemon – or me.” Vamdemon smirked. Those of the half-blood served whoever could tame their will. He’d just been lucky enough to be the one to do the deed. 

“You’re wrong!” Tailmon tried to wriggle around and smack him. Vamdemon kept her at arm’s length. 

“We have much to do. Phantomon, take the troops and begin gathering the people in this town at dawn.” He nodded downward. “Gather them all here. It’s big enough to hold them and our warriors.” He considered. “Can you recognize the Chosen when you see them?” 

Phantomon tilted his head forward. “Yes, Vamdemon-sama.” 

“Good. When you find them, put them somewhere safe, away from their Digimon. Gather their Digivices, Tags, and Crests as well.” He dismissed Phantomon with a wave of one hand. Tailmon shivered and looked away. 

Vamdemon made his way back to his lair. He knew Anbumon would find his way there. Until then he wanted to rest. It was a bit early for him, but he had a great deal that he needed to do once the children were gathered, not to mention the spell to keep up the fog drained at his energies. Better to rest for now and be ready when the actual fight began. 

* * *

Anbumon stared in the direction he knew Wizarmon vanished off to, then back to where he knew Ishida Hiroaki probably was. He had very little desire to see the human again, at least not for longer than it required to convince him that his offspring didn’t exist anymore. 

_He never really did._ Anbumon smirked at that. He wasn’t the son of Ishida Hiroaki. Nor was Ishida Yamato. 

Well, was probably wasn’t the correct tense there. But that wasn’t much of an issue. 

But regardless, his sire had given orders and every apart of him insisted that he needed to follow those orders. 

With a very annoyed sigh, he headed back to where he knew Vamdemon would be. He would find Wizarmon again later. Then he would thoroughly enjoy reformatting him – he might even take years to do it. A thing that needed to be done should be done right. 

_Why would he want the others?_ Anbumon was the strongest of them all. He was an _Ultimate_. There wasn't any way for any of them to be his superior and equals would be few and far between. Even their partners couldn’t achieve that level. Perhaps there would be a way for it in the future – every Digimon had the potential to keep evolving, he knew. But they hadn’t yet and that gave him the chance to remain stronger. 

The real question, he knew, wasn’t what Vamdemon would want to do with them, but who they were. He’d tasted Taichi’s blood. He could be very certain there wasn’t any Digimon blood in there. He doubted that Takeru would be one either. He’d never tasted him but it seemed unlikely. 

_Perhaps I’ll get to feed off of them and find out._ He would ask once he got back. He still didn’t see a reason for Vamdemon to want them. When you had the best, why bother with the dregs? 

* * *

Hikari hovered near her brother. All the rest were huddled up with each other and their partners, talking to each other in low tones. As much as she stayed next to Taichi, her gaze still drifted to the doors that led out to the balcony, where she’d met Tailmon. She wanted to believe that her partner was safe, but what they knew made her wonder about that. 

_That monster could hurt her. He’s the sort of person who would._ If he were even a person at all. He was a genuine monster, the kind that hurt people because he could. She’d always hated those. And now this one wanted her. 

“We can’t keep this from our parents anymore,” Jou said behind her. Hikari turned to look at them now. “Not after what happened to Taichi.” He pushed his hair back and sighed. “His parents deserve to know, at least.” 

Hikari stood up and came over to them. “They’re going to be home soon. We can tell them then.” They’d gone out for a dinner, she thought. They’d believed that Hikari and Taichi could take care of themselves for a few hours. 

The other Chosen glanced among each other. Then Sora slowly nodded. “WE can talk to our parents in the morning. It’s really too late now.” 

Hikari agreed on that. It was almost eleven in the evening. Time to go to sleep – though unlike Taichi it would be sleep they could wake from before sunrise. 

“Should we go home or stay here?” Mimi asked, toying with one long strand of her hair. “I told my parents I had to go see Sora for something but they’ll expect me back sooner or later.” 

“I think we should go home,” Koushiro said. “If only so that we can get our parents together later. It will help when Taichi’s awake as well. Wizarmon and Tailmon might be back by then too.” He stared down at his laptop, deep in thought. “Even if they’re not, Vamdemon is going to start his plan sooner or later. We have to be ready no matter what.” 

Jou nodded slowly, his own eyes shifting to whatever it was that he saw outside. “Has your laptop come up with anything about why Yamato’s calling himself Anbumon now?” 

“I haven’t been able to get a proper scan of him. And Gennai’s not answering my messages,” Koushiro said, fingers flicking furiously over the keys. “I would like to talk to Wizarmon if he knows anything – as he implied that he did.” 

Silence fell between them all. It was broken, perhaps reluctantly, by Jou himself. “Is there a chance that he – that any of us – could be part Digimon?” He swallowed, hand drifting to one pocket. “It shouldn’t be, but – I have reason to believe that it might be.” 

Takeru tilted his head. “What do you mean?” 

“Is it possible?” Jou addressed Gomamon with the question now. “Could a human and a Digimon – do that?” 

Gomamon’s claws skittered over the floor as he looked to the other Digimon. “There are some stories,” he admitted. “We heard them when were on File Island, before you showed up. No one ever knew anyone who had ever met one but – stories.” 

Jou nodded slowly, then looked at Koushiro. “Would your Digimon Analyzer be able to tell?” 

Koushiro raised his head and then looked back to his laptop. “There’s only one way to find out.” He shifted programs, slid his Digivice into the slot, and started to page through the records that he found there. Absolute silence reigned for several minutes, creeping closer and closer to midnight. 

Then he swallowed and took a deep breath. He raised his head to stare at the others. “Are you ready?” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Taichi’s going to have a lot to catch up on when he wakes up, isn’t he?


	9. Chapter 9

**Series:** Fireblood|| **Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Nine|| **Words:** 2,103|| **Story:** 18,541  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11. The breed-Chosen aren't aware of their nature as of yet.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

One second, nothing but the deepest of shadows and being utterly unaware of what went on around him. Only that single voice that whispered in the very depths of his mind, telling him to stay that way, that it was far too soon to wake up, that he needed to recover his strength and sleep was one of the ways. Another way would come when he woke up. 

And in the next second, or so it seemed to him, Taichi opened his eyes and found himself staring at the underside of the bunk bed. He blinked a few times before he swung his legs off the side and sat up, his stomach rumbling and ravenous for something meat-related. Or maybe some fish. He wasn’t picky. 

“Hikari? Do we have any beef bowls? Or fish? Something! I’m starving!” 

He rubbed his eyes and blinked, staring. He didn’t expect to see everyone else there. He really didn’t expect to see them all looking so – disturbed. 

Oh. Wait. It wasn’t everyone else. Yamato wasn’t there. 

In a swift deluge, all the memories came back. Yamato – Yamato wasn’t – he’d been – he’d - 

One hand flew up to the side of his neck and he winced at the faint hint of soreness there. He shook his head, trying to get everything put together, and not having a lot of success. 

“Hikari? What’s going on? What’s got everyone so upset?” Wait – why were their Digimon here where Hikari could see them? She wasn’t - 

She moved over to settle down beside him, offering a tiny smile. “You’re awake.” 

“Yeah. What’s going on?” He glanced towards the window and blinked to see the first hints of sunrise. The last he’d been aware it had been … the night before? Or so he hoped… 

Hikari glanced towards Koushiro. He, Jou, and Sora looked more worried than Mimi or Takeru did. Well, Takeru looked worried too but it sort of was different. 

“Guys? What did I miss?” 

Koushiro drew in a breath and came over, hugging his laptop close to him. “We’ve been busy all right. First, we know now who the Eighth Child is. It’s Hikari-san.” 

Taichi stared at her. She nodded a little, holding up a small device – her Digivice. “Um…” Well, that was progress, at least? “Who’s your partner?” 

“Tailmon!” Hikari grinned at that, her eyes glowing in deep warmth tinged by worry. “She and Wizarmon went off to find my Crest. But – they never came back.” 

Taichi wasn’t sure of what he’d just heard. Tailmon – that little cat Digimon who attacked them before? One of Vamdemon’s servants? His head throbbed faintly and his stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to turn and look at him. 

Hikari got up. “I’ll get you some breakfast. Mom and Dad are still asleep. We – they know about the Digimon. They want to talk to you when they get up.” 

Oh. He really had missed a lot. He rubbed the back of his neck. “What about Yamato? Has anyone seen him?” 

“Not really. But we know more than we did,” Koushiro said. He flipped up his laptop and turned it to face Taichi. On the screen was Yamato, looking as he normally did – but there was a screenful of information there as well. Taichi read it by instinct. 

**Anbumon: half-human son of Piemon and Takaishi Natsuko, known on Earth as Ishida Yamato. Ultimate Level. Digimon Partner: Gabumon. Healer. Known attacks include _Deep Sleep_ and _Obsidian Strike_. He is the corrupted Viral side of Chiguumon. Cold, arrogant, and quite possibly the strongest Digimon in existence save for the Holy Beasts themselves.**

There was a great deal more but Taichi could hardly believe what he’d already seen. 

“… Yamato’s – he’s – he’s not human?” That was going to take a _lot_ of getting used to. “What is that? How did you find out?” 

Koushiro tapped his laptop. “One of the programs that Gennai put on here is an addition to the Digimon Analyzer. The ordinary Analyzer can’t detect a human-Digimon crossbreed. That’s probably why we haven’t noticed anything until now. But I checked us all, on Jou-san’s recommendation. Only you, Hikari, Mimi, and Takeru are full humans.” 

“The rest of us are part Digimon – or more,” Sora said, raising her head. Piyomon snuggled up against her and Sora’s hand caressed over her feathers. “I-I’m – Devimon.” She shook her head, shoulders shuddering, and turned away. 

Jou kept his own head down, staring at his fingers. “Vamdemon. And – I suspected before this.” 

Taichi took a step over towards him. “What do you mean?” He wondered if he’d actually woken up or if this were some amazingly realistic part of whatever dreams he’d had. He didn’t remember dreaming, but… 

“I mean ever since we landed in the Digital World, I’ve – I’ve wanted to drink blood.” Jou shuddered, looking a great deal paler for a few seconds. “I thought I was feeling a little anemic, but then all of this started to happen, and I wondered ” He shook his head. “I’d rather not go anywhere near Vamdemon. I don't know if he knows – or what he could do.” 

Taichi rested a hand on Jou’s shoulder. The whole idea of him being part vampire – or part Digimon – didn’t mean a thing to him. What did matter was that his friend was upset. “Don’t worry about it. If he does anything, we’ll stop him. We’ll stop him even if he doesn’t, just so he can’t!” 

“He’s right!” Mimi declared. “I don’t care what he is, he’s not going to hurt any of us anymore!” She glanced at Takeru. “And that means we're getting Yamato back, too!” 

Takeru’s smile brightened the tiniest bit. Taichi looked at Koushiro. “You said you were too?” He still wasn’t entirely convinced he wasn’t dreaming, so better to go along with it until he woke up. 

“Yes. Me.” Koushiro actually fidgeted. Taichi hadn’t really seen him do that before. The redhead stared down at the laptop before he tapped a few keys and then shifted it around so Taichi could see it. 

There was Koushiro, and a list of information. Taichi read through it, then blinked. “You’re an _actual_ Digimon, not a – a hybrid?” He wasn’t sure of what else to call them. Were they going to have to invent a term? 

“Apparently so. I – I want to talk to my parents about this. And to Leomon, if we return to the Digital World. Which we may have to. Those who have Digimon blood in them need the Digital World now that we’ve been there. Apparently we can survive without it – up until the blood itself awakens, for lack of a better term. But once it has, we need to be there as much as any other Digimon.” 

Leomon. Taichi glanced again. Oh. Right. He was Koushiro’s – father. Sire? Whatever. He didn’t recognize the other name, though. Probably a Digimon that they hadn’t met. 

Then something else occurred to him. “What was that – Chiguumon in Yamato’s profile?” 

“That is something else that Jou-san and Sora-san have to deal with,” Koushiro said. He flicked the screen back to Yamato’s. “It appears that when a Virus Digimon and a human produce an offspring, then the potential for a “dark side” of sort exists. Somewhat like SkullGreymon, but the intelligence level is vastly different. It isn’t exactly an evolution but more of an alteration. This alteration manifests more or less as a different personality. That personality – and his Digimon blood – were awakened when Yamato was bitten by Vamdemon. That is Anbumon. Chiguumon is his natural state. Anbumon is the dark side – the corruption awakened by Vamdemon.” 

Taichi wondered if the nausea that stirred up was because of hearing that or because Hikari hadn’t yet gotten back with his breakfast. Probably both. He settled himself back on his bed and tried to put all of this together. 

“Also,” Koushiro added, and Taichi wondered what else he could take, “this mention of Piemon. We don’t know who that is but given that Yamato is apparently an Ultimate level Digimon – a level that we previously weren’t even aware existed – it stands to reason that he is going to be our enemy. We _will_ have to return to the Digital World.” 

“Oh.” Taichi couldn’t really say that bothered him a lot. He rather liked the Digital World and if they could get home now and then, he wouldn’t have minded spending more time there. Though going back to fight a powerful enemy wasn’t exactly his idea of a fun vacation. 

_Worry about that later,_ he decided, especially when Hikari entered with a tray of food, all of which smelled delicious and put every other thought out of his head for the moment. 

As he ate, he started putting together what they were going to have to do. Find Tailmon and her friend and get Hikari’s Crest, then find a way to break Vamdemon’s hold over Yamato and get _him_ back, and then find a way to defeat Vamdemon once and for all. Going back to the Digital World to face whatever they found there could wait – would have to wait – until after that. 

“Taichi?” He looked up to see his parents in the doorway. He yelped for a second, coming to his feet, his first instinct to hide all of the Digimon. But both of them smiled little, weary smiles at him. 

“Your friends told us all about what happened. I admit I wasn’t sure what to think, but you’re going to do what you need to do no matter what, aren’t you?” His mother said. Taichi slowly nodded. 

“We thought you would,” his father said with an approving nod. “Be careful. All of you be careful. We heard about what that monster did to your other friend.” 

Taichi’s eyes fell over to where Gabumon’s egg lay, wrapped in blankets and with Agumon and Gomamon next to it. Would Gabumon ever hatch again? 

“We’re going to get him back,” he promised. He wanted to believe that with every scrap of his body. He could not shake the memory of Yamato – of Anbumon’s hands on him, the way his teeth pressed into Taichi's own skin, the sound of that velvet-soft voice purring in his ear, sending shocks through him that he’d never experienced, not even in those first few moments of meeting when the part of him that was a Firestarter sparked against the part of Yamato that were a Healer. 

_That's right,_ he reminded himself, _he’s not just a Healer. He’s **my** Healer._ They weren’t bonded yet but that was mostly just a matter of courting – proper bonds weren’t allowed to be formed until both partners were of legal age, in their case eighteen. But still, he and Yamato both _knew_. Everything that had happened in the Digital World only made both of them that much more certain that this was the one they wanted to bond to. 

There were other things that Taichi thought he might want to do but that would have to come later. It wasn’t unknown for Healers and Firestarters to date as well as bond to one another. Not often, because a bond was lifelong once forged and romantic relationships didn’t always last forever, but it could happen. 

He’d been told that many times growing up. Maybe somewhere along the way it had actually sunk in. 

A startled noise came from the window where Mimi stood. Everyone surged over there, children and parents alike. She raised one hand and pointed, trembling. At first Taichi wasn’t sure about what she was trying to show them. Then he saw it. He saw them. 

“They’re Bakemon,” Jou whispered. “We saw them on File Island. Vamdemon must have brought them along too.” 

“What are they doing?” Taichi's mother asked, trembling. Taichi wasn’t sure at first, until it became obvious. 

“They’re taking people,” he said. And so they were. The Bakemon swept into the apartment buildings and dragged people out, urging them towards somewhere. This had to be part of Vamdemon’s plan. Which meant they needed one of their own. 

“Everyone,” he decided, “go find your families and get them to safety. Stop as many of the Bakemon as you can. Something must have happened to Tailmon.” He had a strong feeling that ‘something’ was either Vamdemon or Anbumon – or probably Vamdemon _and_ Anbumon. “Once they’re safe, we’ll try to find her, and then finish off Vamdemon.” 

He hoped that it would be as easy as he made it sound. But it probably wouldn’t. He clenched his fists, sparks dancing over them. 

Vampires burned, didn’t they? He was more than ready to find out. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Yes, I did a time jump. It was necessary for story purposes. And now action can begin to happen!


	10. Chapter 10

**Series:** Fireblood|| **Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Ten|| **Words:** 2,065|| **Story:** 20,606  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Firestarters protected Healers. That was what they were for – among many other things. Odaiba Mansions had a lot of Healers and Firestarters. So when the Bakemon swept in, there were a lot of fires flaring up and plants exploding out of the gardens scattered throughout the buildings. 

“What _are_ those things?” One Firestarter focused all of his strength on a stream of flames directed towards one of the Bakemon. He wasn’t an extremely powerful Firestarter – enough to serve the purpose of protecting his Healer, most of the time. He’d never had to fight like this before. 

“They’re monsters!” Someone else from two apartments down declared, guiding a swiftly growing tree branch to slam into one of the ghost-like creatures. “That’s all we need to know!” 

Fires flamed, in streams and in fireballs and in one or two cases, just raw flames themselves falling from above. Those few inhabitants who were neither Firestarter nor Healer began to be rounded up no matter how hard the other residents fought. They weren’t the only ones, however. 

“Now, humans,” a Phantomon declared, hovering over them with his scythe ready. “Surrender yourselves and none of you will be harmed.” He tried not to laugh at that. Vamdemon-sama would take them all for his food, if that was what he so desired. But they didn’t need to know that just yet. 

He ducked out of the way of three fireballs and two slapping vines. 

“We’re not going to surrender to the likes of you!” A voice came from the roof of the apartment buildings. Dozens of Firestarters stood there, flames at the ready, with an equal amount of Healers, their favored plants ready to help defend them. 

Phantomon sniffed, adjusting his grip on his scythe. “If this is the way you want it, then. Mammon! Quench those flames!” 

For a few seconds, those gathered weren’t certain of what to think. A great monster, a lot like a large hairy elephant with huge tusks and metal plated over their heads and trunk, strode forward. 

“Those Chosen destroyed one of our Mammon,” Phantomon declared, “but we have another! Do it!” 

With a wild yell, Mammon pointed his trunk towards the gathered people. Ice-cold breath blasted outward. The Firestarters all instinctively set themselves in front of their Healers – a move that each and every one of them regretted as the freezing chill swept over them. Their Healers reached for them, pulling them closer. 

“That’s just a small blast,” Phantomon pointed out. “I can have him increase it until all of you die. Now, come along and everything will be fine.” 

From a short distance away, the small group of Chosen watched in wariness as their neighbors were rounded up and led away, the Healers supporting the Firestarters, the Firestarters all wrapped in blankets. None of them looked in the best condition. 

Taichi gripped his fists, his eyes blazing and small sparks dancing over his fingers once again. 

“Anyone see their parents?” 

Sora nodded. “I can see my mom.” She indicated a middle-aged woman, who kept looking back and forth. She wasn’t in the same condition as either the Healers or Firestarters, since she wasn’t either one. That didn’t mean Sora wasn’t worried about her, though. 

“We live over that way,” Mimi said, gesturing to one of the other buildings. “The Bakemon haven’t gotten there yet.” She worried at her lip, arms around Palmon. 

Jou nodded towards a different one. “I think they haven’t reached mine yet, either.” 

“They’re just getting to mine,” Koushiro said. “I’m going to go get my parents.” 

“Bring them all back here. Sora, are you going to get your mom?” Taichi asked. She nodded, determination in her eyes. “All right. Be careful. Don’t get caught. And if anyone sees Yamato – let me know.” 

Takeru swallowed, eyes going upward. “Uh, Taichi-san?” He raised one hand. “I see him.” 

Taichi snapped his head upward. There, floating casually in the sky, was Yamato – or Anbumon. He stared down at them with a smirk before he lowered himself to come closer. 

Taichi swallowed. There had always been that thought in the back of his mind that Yamato was attractive. He wasn’t blind, after all. But to see him standing there, wrapped in head to toe black leather armor and his golden hair almost totally turned to black – surest sign of a Healer who’d lost themselves. Dark Healers, they were called, corrupted creatures that no one wanted to have around. Healers were life and growth, the proper cycle of life and death. Dark Healers were something else altogether. 

He landed not that far from Taichi and smiled. That smile a week ago would have sent chills of pleasure all through Taichi. This one had a different kind of chill altogether. 

“So you’re awake,” Yamato said, his voice cool and distant. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“Go on, guys,” Taichi said with a wave, not taking his eyes off of Yamato for a second. “I’ll handle him.” 

That got a very amused laugh out of him. “You’re going to _handle_ me? Really? What did you think you’re going to do?” His eyes flicked over to the others as they began to shift away. “Oh, you can go. I won’t stop you. There’s nothing at all that you can do if you don’t have the Eighth Child, their Digimon, _and_ the Crest of Light. You don’t have Tailmon or the Crest of Light.” 

Taichi couldn’t stop himself from moving over to keep himself between Yamato and Hikari. Once he would have trusted him to guard Hikari no matter what. Now she needed to be guarded from him. 

Yamato’s scarlet eyes moved from him to her, then back again. His smile turned fierce and viscous. “Oh, I see. So it’s your _sister_.” He licked his lips and Taichi shuddered at the sight of his fangs. “Firestarter, too, I see. I wonder if she’d taste as delicious as you did.” 

“You stay away from her!” Agumon leaped forward, spitting out a fireball. Yamato dodged it effortlessly. 

“Really, Agumon? Is that the best you can do?” Yamato barely glanced in his direction, all of his attention now back on Taichi. “Keep your Digimon under control.” 

“You need to keep yourself under control! You’re one of us, not one of Vamdemon’s lackeys!” Taichi retorted. He’d seen how fast Yamato could move now. He didn’t want him to get around her and take Hikari. Even less did he want him to sink those fangs into Hikari’s neck. 

Yamato chuckled, a horrible sound that would echo in Taichi’s nightmares for a long time to come. “You’re right. I’m not a lackey. I’m going to let him have all the fun of destroying you and then I’m going to destroy _him_. It won’t be that hard.” 

Taichi wasn’t going to let this keep going. He lashed forward with a whip of fire, Agumon joining him, evolving to Greymon in a heartbeat. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about Yamato having Garurumon to make this more difficult. The egg had been left in his bedroom where it would stay safe. 

Yamato really was as swift as he’d been before. He dodged out of the way again, smirking. “Attacking your _Healer_ , Taichi? I thought that was against the rules. 

“You’re not my Healer,” Taichi snapped. “What you are is a vampire. You’re undead. You’re a monster.” He hated saying every word but if there was a flicker of the real Yamato in there anywhere, he hoped that would spark it. 

“That I am. But I am so much more. I’m not just undead. I’m a _Prince_ of the Undead. Yamato held up a fist and energy began to gather on the edges of it. “You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t kill you. I like you better alive.” 

Taichi didn’t wait around to see what that attack would be like. His heart pounded fast as he dodged for Greymon and winced as the blast knocked his partner off of his feet and crashing against Taichi himself. He shuddered and drew in a breath, trying to wriggle out from under there. 

“Vamdemon wants all of you. I let them go because you’re going to deliver yourselves to him regardless. Once you have, then the humans will be kept for feeding from and those who are like me will become Vamdemon’s servants – just like I am.” 

No. Taichi couldn’t even begin to express the amount of _no_ that simple sentence got from him. He couldn’t see the others now, but he had to hope they were busy getting to their parents and families. They would save everyone else when they could. But the sooner their families were safe, the better. 

“Now, the question is, should I have another feed off of you first? I did like how you tasted before.” Yamato moved closer, eyes resting on Taichi as the other managed to get to his feet. “Are you going to stand still and be good for me?” 

Taichi’s eyes flashed with rage, flames now taking the place of sparks over his hand. Without a breath of hesitation, he rammed his fire-wrapped first right into Yamato’s face. The vampire probably could have avoided it, if he’d even grasped that Taichi could even do such a thing. He stumbled back and raised one hand to his cheek where Taichi struck. 

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy taming you,” he purred, and Taichi knew that Yamato would never have said anything like that. 

“Never going to happen,” Taichi grated. He looked at Greymon, now back on his feet. “Ready to do it, buddy?” The idea of fighting Yamato twisted in his stomach, but he knew he needed to do it anyway. To protect his friends, to protect Yamato himself from whatever it was Vamdemon had done to him… 

“Ready!” Greymon declared. In a few breaths, he stood there as MetalGreymon, who lashed towards Yamato as quick as he could. 

Taichi expected him to fall back, to fly out of the way, or to do anything but what he actually did. Yamato stood there, smiling ever so dangerously, before he raised his hands and with a flick of his fingers, a sword suddenly existed there. He caught MetalGreymon’s claws on the edge of his swords, then pushed backwards, a hideous screech as of metal against metal rising as he did so. 

“Don’t you know what I am?” Yamato asked, grinning wildly, as if this were something anyone at all should be able to do. “I am Anbumon – spawn of Vamdemon - _son of Piemon_! I’m an Ultimate – what you could never be!” One sword slipped underneath MetalGreymon’s guard and slashed across his unarmored claws. Then Yamato darted back and rose up higher, coming down on top of him, seating himself between his wings. MetalGreymon tried to toss him off, but one hard slam of a sword-hilt right on his neck stopped that. Then Yamato traced one sword right across the back of MetalGreymon’s neck, not cutting, but clearly capable of doing so whenever he wanted. “I could turn you back into an egg right now.” 

A thousand thoughts raced through Taichi’s mind. He didn’t dare let this happen to his partner. He didn’t think Yamato could do it – but Anbumon might. And whether he could or not, he certainly didn’t _want_ it done. 

“Surrender, Taichi, and I’ll not reformat him. For now, at least. I can’t speak for what Vamdemon might want to do to him.” He pressed the blade a bit closer and MetalGreymon froze in place. Ever since they’d been able to evolve to Perfect, there’d never been a fight that Taichi didn’t feel they could win. Not until now. 

_The Ultimate level._ How were they going to fight against this? He breathed harder, so grateful that Hikari wasn’t there. Truth to tell, he wasn’t sure of where she’d gone. As long as she wasn't anywhere near this guy, that was good enough for him. 

“I – I -” Taichi struggled to get the words out. He didn’t want to say them but to protect his partner, when death hovered so very close - 

“Stop!” Hikari's voice rang out sharp and clear over everything. Taichi turned, eyes wide, shocked. She was supposed to have left. To go with one of the others, to stay _safe_. 

But there she stood, head held high, and her arms wrapped around a familiar egg. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Okay, I meant to have this up yesterday but I needed more rest after my Yu-Gi-Oh Big Bang rough draft than I thought. I’m going to _try_ to have the next chapter up tomorrow but I can’t say for sure. I also don’t promise to resolve this cliffhanger in the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Series:** Fireblood|| **Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Eleven|| **Words:** 2,081|| **Story:** 22,687  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02 Firestarter/Healer AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

Takenouchi Toshiko struggled against the grip of the hideous monsters that appeared without warning. She’d wanted to think she would go the rest of her life without seeing these creatures ever again. 

She couldn’t have been that lucky. That would have meant never needing to acknowledge a span of time that she honestly wasn’t even always sure had happened at all. There had been times when she wondered but she’d always been able to excuse whatever happened to herself. 

Not anymore. Not when the creatures appeared and she _knew_ they were real. Not when they touched her. Not when no matter of effort could get rid of them. 

Sora! Where was Sora? She strained to see around herself, calling her daughter’s name as loudly as she could and not getting a response anywhere. Her heart pounded in her chest. 

_What if they already captured her?_ Oh, she could not accept that. It wasn’t possible – it just couldn’t be. Her daughter – Sora was special. Sora wouldn’t be captured by creatures like this. She had to have faith in her. Even if Sora had never had it in her… 

“Mom!” A clear, bright voice broke through Toshiko’s worries and she raised her head up in time to see a bright flaming bird coasting overhead. Perched on the bird’s back was – Toshiko’s jaw dropped at that. 

“Sora?” What was she doing up there? Who was that bird? 

But she didn’t get answers. Not yet. Not when that great elephant creature turned its attention towards Sora and her companion and blasted out another terrifying spray of ice water. Toshiko barely heard Sora’s screech of “Birdramon!” before all of her attention was taken up by the sight of Sora falling and the bird turning into a smaller bird… 

Another image flickered through her mind. A demon smirking at her, hovering a fair distance off the ground. The words that he’d said… 

“Sora!” Toshiko cried as loudly as she could. “Sora, you can fly! Trust me, please! _Fly_!” 

In absolute truth, Toshiko wasn’t sure. She thought it could be possible. She didn’t know what Sora had inherited from the demon that sired her. She’d forced herself to not think about that for all these years. Now seeing all of this, this was her only hope. 

This was Sora’s only hope. 

Her daughter’s figure froze in mid-light, her arms and legs spread wide. She was too close to the top of a building, but she hovered where she was for a few tense seconds, then slowly started to rise upward. Toshiko stared, her heart racing to the point she could see spots before her eyes, and then squeaked in surprise as one of the creatures started to tug her along. 

“No! Don’t you dare! That’s my daughter!” Toshiko growled, slashing at one and wishing she had her shears with her. They couldn’t be that much more difficult than some of the plants she’d had to cut over the years. 

She lost sight of Sora as she fought to get away from the creatures – the Digimon. But Sora didn’t lose sight of her, as she found out heart-stopping moments later when she soared overhead, hands reaching down for her. Toshiko stretched her arms up and their hands intertwined. Sora’s flight, still unsteady and uncertain, wobbled, and Toshiko clung to her harder. 

“It’s all right, mom!” Sora told her. “I’m going to get you out of here!” 

The little bird that had been a huge bird fluttered near her. “I think I can evolve again, Sora!” 

“Then let’s do it!” Sora declared, and Toshiko barely had time to realize there was something beeping very close before a sphere of white light enfolded the bird, and she heard words coming from within the sphere. 

“Piyomon evolve to – Birdramon!” 

And there was the giant red bird again, this time keeping out of the ice mammoth’s range. Toshiko did not have time to do more than grasp the creature was there before it started again: another embrace of light, another cry from within it. 

“Birdramon evolve to – Garudamon!” 

What she saw next was a bird even vaster than the one before it, a gleaming shade of brilliant red, that stared down at the mammoth in a fighting rage. 

“I took care of your friend,” the giant bird spoke in a voice that shook the area. “And if you don’t leave this people alone, I’ll do the same to you!” 

Toshiko found herself pulled up and carried off to one side, away from the crowd, as it was forced along by more of the Digimon. The Firestarters and Healers in the crowd weren’t fighting back as much as they had been, not with so many of them still suffering from the effects of that first blast of icy water. There were other Digimon in the area, also very cold, that kept the Firestarters from doing anything as well. 

Toshiko looked down at Sora, who stared back up at her. “That was amazing,” Toshiko said, meaning every word. “I knew that you had it in you.” 

Sora’s eyes were wide and surprised. “You – you knew? About me? About the Digimon?” 

“I knew. It’s a long story. I can tell it to you later. But you’ve just found out?” 

Sora nodded slowly. “I think that’s an even longer story. But you need to get somewhere safe. I need to stay with Garudamon.” She nodded toward some of the buildings that had been cleaned out. “Go over there. My friend Taichi – his parents know what’s going on and you can stay with them.” 

“But ” Toshiko wasn’t certain of exactly what she should say to that. She wanted to guard her daughter, but her daughter could clearly guard herself. Her gaze shifted up to the gigantic bird, sparring back and forth with the mammoth, and doing a good job of it too. 

This wasn’t her fight. She was neither Healer or Firestarter – she hadn’t ever been the sort to fight like this. Her head dropped down. 

“All right,” she said at last. She started to turn, but stopped when Sora rested one hand on her arm. 

“I want you to be safe, mom. I – I love you.” 

Toshiko hadn’t thought she’d ever hear those words from her daughter. She’d despaired of it, actually. But now she smiled, her heart warming. 

“All right. Be careful.” And she headed away, watching for more of those Digimon. 

* * *

Everywhere Jou went, he saw Digimon that would gladly have done things he’d really rather not think about if they got the chance. Did any of them _know_? Did Vamdemon know? That thought sent more than enough chills down his spine. There had been nights when he hadn’t even slept because he’d worried about what was wrong with him. 

Now that he knew, he could foresee a lot more nights with no sleep. 

Takeru hurried along next to him, Patamon in his hands, Gomamon loping alongside of him. Keeping their partners hidden didn’t matter anymore, not with Digimon being everywhere. He wanted to make certain that his parents and his brothers were safe. 

“Are you going to go find your mom?” He asked Takeru as they raced along. The blond shook his head. 

“She’s on the other side of the river in Sangenjaya,” Takeru told him. “She’s probably watching all of this on television right now.” He made a noise that was sort of like a laugh and yet not. “I bet she’s worried about me.” 

Jou scanned the area carefully. “If you can, see if you can give her a call and let her know you’re all right.” That wouldn’t be easy, though. He’d seen enough evidence that Digimon’s very existence in the human world did things to electronics. 

Takeru worried at his lip. “I would if I could,” he agreed, looking around as well. He grabbed hold of Jou’s arm and jerked both of them into the narrow opening between two buildings. At first Jou wasn’t sure of why, until he saw PicoDevimon flying by. He looked more than a little unsteady and he was humming a nonsensical little tune to himself. 

“Is he drunk?” Takeru whispered. Jou stared as hard at the little Digimon as he could, breathing in. It was hard to be sure; PicoDevimon was pretty far from them and getting farther by the moment. 

“I think so,” he murmured, no louder than Takeru. “Wonder where he got the alcohol.” 

Takeru snorted, his eyes hardening a trifle. “He probably stole it from someone.” He jerked around and stared at Jou. “Which one are we going to?” 

Jou blinked for a second, before he remembered what they’d been told. Listening to PicoDevimon had almost broken the bonds between Takeru and Patamon, not to mention Takeru and Yamato. He wasn’t really all that fond of the little guy either, not after what had happened at Digitamamon’s restaurant. It looked like Takeru took it a lot worse, though. 

“Uh, that way.” Jou nodded to the building off to one side. “Doesn’t look like the Bakemon are there yet.” 

“Then let’s go before they do,” Takeru said, hurrying along. Jou had to stretch a bit to keep up; he was taller than Takeru, but Takeru made every step he took count. 

Neither of them noticed the figure hovering above them, concealed by the trees and the buildings, who shadowed them all the way to the building. 

* * *

Mimi didn’t think about Digimon except for how to either avoid them as she and Palmon hurried along. What she thought about were her parents and how to get to them before the Bakemon did. There were other Digimon there as well, not all of which she recognized, and most of them she immediately classified under “avoid”. She couldn’t be sure if Togemon would be bale to defeat them in battle, and she wasn’t all that happy about battling in the first place. 

“Mimi!” She heard two very familiar voices calling her name and saw her parents come rushing towards her. Her mother’s flames wreathed her in a welcoming embrace and plants kept turning to follow her father’s dash across the lawn, the flowers unfolding in his wake. They didn’t always do that, but it had been known to happen when he didn’t watch himself. 

She threw her arms about them and hugged as hard as she could. All of those long months in the Digital World melted away as she leaned in. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home last night,” she gasped, “but so many things kept on happening and my friends needed me!” She wanted to tell them everything but there was too much, at least now. She held onto both of them. “But we need to get you somewhere safe.” 

Her mother turned to where the Bakemon and other Digimon could be seen coming closer, clearing out different apartment buildings and herding the inhabitants off to wherever they were all going. The Bakemon were getting very good at avoiding the attacks of Firestarters and Healers alike, with a few other ice Digimon there to keep them from getting too many good strikes in. It wasn’t looking good. 

“Mimi, do you know what’s going on?” Tachikawa Satoe wanted to know. “You do, don’t you?” 

Before Mimi had the chance to answer anything, Palmon tugged at her hand. “We have to go! I just saw some Bakemon coming this way and they’ve got a DarkTyrannomon with them!” 

Satoe and Keisuke both stared down at her, then Satoe backed off, one hand extended, fires lapping around her fingers. “You’re one of those things! Get away from us! Don’t you dare hurt our daughter!” 

Whatever Palmon said to that, Mimi didn’t catch it. She put herself in between her mom and Palmon. “Mom! No! This is Palmon! She’s my best friend and my Digimon partner and she’d never hurt me or you or anyone who isn’t evil!” 

Neither of them looked especially convinced at that moment. Mimi opened her mouth to say something else, when a fierce roar shook the air. Great heavy footsteps sounded and Mimi couldn’t help but be reminded of an old monster movie she’d seen when she was five or six. Some sort of great lizard creature spawned up from the depths of who knows where, coming out to trash everything and everyone. 

And now it stood there, DarkTyrannomon, head tilted backwards, and let loose with a powerful roar that sent chills of fear all through those who heard it. 

“Mom? Dad? _Run_!” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Okay, we’re back on track! Thoughts? Guesses? Wishes? Hopes? Dreams?


	12. Chapter 12

**Series:** Fireblood|| **Title:** Unholy Desires  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato, Vamdemon|| **Ship:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Chapter:** Twelve|| **Words:** 2,071|| **Story:** 24,758  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon combined AUs, L19, 5+ fics; what-if: What if Yamato were bitten by Vamdemon?  
 **Notes:** Okay, here we go. This isn't just a Firestarter/Healer AU. This is also a breeds AU & an alternate timeline: set in season one, but Jou is 15, Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are 14, Mimi & Koushirou are 13, and Takeru is 11.  
 **Summary:** One quick bite was all that it took and not only do the Chosen have a new foe to fight, forged from one of their own, but Taichi must deal with an attraction he never expected.

* * *

“Mom? Dad? Shin? Shuu?” Jou darted from room to room, voice rising with each word he uttered. “Are you here?” He wasn't sure what to think when he didn’t get an answer. They weren’t here – but were they not here because they were somewhere safe or because they’d already been captured? 

Unable to find anyone, he came back to the living room. Takeru was already on the phone, doing his best to call his mom. Patamon and Gomamon were on the far side of the room, watching nervously out the window. 

“Mom? It’s me!” Takeru’s eyes lit up. “No, I’m – as safe as I can be.” He paused; Jou could hear a voice on the other side, but not quite what she said. “He’s – he’s okay. Mom, stay where you are. It’ll be better for you if you do. Trust me.” 

Jou moved around the apartment, double checking to make sure that his parents or brothers weren't hiding under a blanket or somewhere. He even checked his brothers’ beds; they’d been known to sleep so soundly in there that no one and nothing, up to and including thunderstorms, disturbed them. 

He came back in when he heard the phone being hung up. Takeru looked down at it, then towards him. 

“She said she’s on the way and not to rush off and do anything dangerous without her.” 

The two Chosen looked at one another, then both started laughing, a relieved laugh that said so much. They had a vampire – if not two vampires – that needed to be defeated. Not doing dangerous things wasn’t on the agenda. 

“Let’s get back to the others,” Takeru said, turning towards the door. Jou took two steps towards it as well. Both froze a breath later when they saw who stood there. 

Jou’s throat dried in a second. His worst nightmare – of the last few hours – stood before him. Vamdemon smiled a very satisfied smile. 

“I have quite been looking forward to meeting you, my son.” One long arm reached for him. “Come. I have a great deal to teach you.” 

Jou shook his head, backing up as fast as he could to where Gomamon was. “Not a chance! I’m not going with you!” 

“I don’t believe I was asking,” Vamdemon said, one golden eyebrow raising behind his scarlet mask. “You wish to live, do you not? Those Chosen who are not of Digimon blood can be either slaves or food sources. You have a different fate: my right hand, even greater than Anbumon. He is a turned creature and he will need to serve his own father in due time. But you are mine. Come to me.” 

If Jou shook his head any harder, he thought it might actually fall off. But he kept on doing it. “No!” He didn’t even want to shape the words saying that Vamdemon sired him. Just the thought made him more than a little sick. 

Gomamon bounced up in between them, glaring at Vamdemon. “You get out of here! Jou’s my partner! He’s got nothing to do with you!” 

Red energies began to gather about Vamdemon’s fingers. “I think you’ll find he has a great deal to do with me. And if I must get rid of you in order to prove so, then I will. His scarlet energy whip – Bloody Stream – lashed forward, catching Gomamon across the face and knocking him backwards. 

“Let Gomamon alone!” Patamon shouted, launching himself forward. Takeru stood next to Jou, his Digivice gripped firmly in one hand, ready to evolve his partner at a moment’s notice. 

Vamdemon raised his hand again, but this time Gomamon leaped forward, crashing into him. His small body couldn’t do all that much, but he didn’t remain small all that long – Jou’s Digivice glowed and the light of evolution wrapped all around Gomamon, transforming him into Ikkakumon. 

Jou groaned a breath later. “Oh, I am never going to be able to explain this to mom and dad.” In just the span of those heartbeats, furniture lay tilted over and this fight was only now getting started. 

It would be even more difficult to explain moments later as Vamdemon waved one hand and the ensuing arc of power exploded half of the wall. Ikkakumon shook it off, but Jou had to catch Takeru around the waist and hold onto him to make sure that the younger boy didn’t go flying to his potential doom. 

“You can stop all of this if you just come with me,” Vamdemon said, turning his gaze once again onto Jou. “It’s for the best, my son – my Fuseiimon.” 

That name sparked a deep shiver inside of Jou. It wasn’t his name, but it spoke to a part of him that hadn’t stirred until he heard it. 

What was it Koushiro said? That all of them who had virus blood had the potential for another side? Like Anbumon and Yamato… 

Oh, no. He didn’t want that. Not at all. 

He gripped onto his Crest with one hand and his Digivice with the other. _I’m a Chosen Child. Even if I’m part-Digimon. This is what I choose to do. Fight monsters like him._

Around his fingertips, deep sapphire blue energy began to sparkle. Jou did not see it. Instead, he reached for Ikkakumon. 

“We have to get out of here! Get to the others!” Only together would they stand a chance of being able to defeat Vamdemon. Then they could bring Yamato back – somehow – and things would be as normal as they ever were. 

Vamdemon's laugh crashed against his ears like broken glass. Jou winced, pulling his hand back, even as the other one began to warm up. He glanced down just in time to see his Tag and Crest starting to glow brightly, as they never had before. 

_What’s this? What does it mean?_ He wasn’t sure, but he knew one thing – he’d never turn on his friends, never by his own will. He would always remain faithful to them. They could count on him, and he counted on them. That was what friends were for. Believing in one another, no matter what. 

They weren’t inside what had been the Kido apartment anymore. Vamdemon hovered above them and Ikkakumon bulked in between Jou and Takeru, with Patamon wriggling in Takeru’s arms, ready to go to war. Vamdemon sneered down at them before he spread his arms and cloak wide and the bats they’d all seen far too many times swarmed out from underneath there. 

“Night Raid!” 

The bats struck hard against Ikkakumon, even as a fresh, new light encircled him. The light thrust the bats backward, blotting out Ikkakumon from view as he began to grow inside of the unexpectedly manifesting sphere. 

“Ikkakumon evolve to – Zudomon!” The light faded and Jou saw what his partner had become – gigantic was the first word that came to mind. Also amazing. Fierce and strong and knocking Vamdemon’s Night Raid away with a swipe of the hammer that appeared in one hand. Everything that Jou had ever thought Gomamon might be and more so. 

Patamon squirmed out of Takeru’s grip and his own evolution light enfolded him, with Angemon standing next to Zudomon a breath later. Vamdemon eyed the two of them. 

“I have other matters to deal with than disposing of the two of you,” he told the Digimon before he regarded Jou once again. “And don’t doubt, my son Fuseiimon, that you will stand beside me in the end. You have no choice in the matter.” 

“I have every choice and I choose to stand _against_ you!” Jou declared. Resolution and determination burned deep within him, as it never had before, not to this degree. “I’ll never join you!” 

“I wasn’t asking if you will. I tell you what will be.” Vamdemon smirked before he turned and faded away into the fog. 

* * *

Mimi and her father struck in the same moment, their power combining in the small garden nearby, vines, grasses, and tree branches rising up to wrap around DarkTyrannomon’s legs and try to keep him in place. Mimi winced; she’d never wanted Sora beside her as much as she did now. They weren’t bonded or anything – they hadn’t even officially started to _court_ yet. But being around her always seemed to make everything so much better. 

She grit her teeth together and fought harder to keep the vines on DarkTyrannomon. Her mother rested one hand on her shoulder and her other on her husband’s. She wasn’t Firestarter enough for two, but she would try her level best. 

“Mimi!” Palmon shouted, leaping forward. “Let me handle him!” In a breath she was Palmon no longer, but Togemon, pounding away at DarkTyrannomon with all of her strength. 

Mimi relaxed a little, letting the vines release the Digimon. Her father followed suit, though more out of surprise. He rubbed the back of his head and stared at his daughter. 

“Are you all right? These monsters are horrible, aren’t they?” 

“No, they’re not!” Mimi snapped as she never had before to her parents. Both of them stared back at her now. “Palmon is my friend! She’s helped me and protected me and you _won’t_ call her horrible! She’s wonderful!” 

Her eyes flicked over to Togemon as her partner fell back from one of DarkTyrannomon’s powerful Fire Blast. Smoke rising up from her needles infuriated Mimi. She didn’t _like_ fighting. She’d rather that no one fought, ever. There had to be better ways to settle arguments than this. 

But if they had to fight, if those people who refused to take peace for an answer kept on hurting other people, then they had to be defeated by people who wanted to help others. Fighting wasn’t the best idea – but when it came to Vamdemon and those who served him, sometimes it was the _only_ idea. 

The Crest hung around her neck began to glow brilliantly. Mimi took a step towards Togemon, one hand reaching towards her even as DarkTyrannomon reached forward, another Fire Blast curling around his jaws. 

Evolution’s light enfolded around Togemon, blotting her from view. Then a trilling laugh sounded and Mimi saw her partner again. She wasn’t sure what to expect, only vaguely realizing that Togemon had achieved her Perfect evolution. And perfect she looked indeed – instead of the giant cactus, she stood there as a winsome fairy, one who spun around in a graceful circle and declared her name as she posed in the air. 

“Lilymon!” Lilymon glanced down at Mimi. “What do you think?” 

“You’re beautiful,” Mimi said exactly what was on her mind. She always had, but this time, what was on her mind was what was in front of her. Lilymon laughed as she focused her attention on DarkTyrannomon. 

Her head snapped around a few breaths later at the sound of her mother’s shrieks of rage and fear. A half dozen Bakemon encircled the two of them, and four more swept towards Mimi herself, too quick for her to call up anything to defend herself. Lilymon was still busy with DarkTyrannomon, though the second that Mimi shouted, her attention flickered over there. 

“Hold on, Mimi!” Lilymon declared, creating a flower necklace around DarkTyrannomon that calmed him down. “All right, now for the rest of you!” 

She never made it. A strike of lightning cracked down a scant breath from her and Lilymon fell backwards, surprised by the lightning and by the sudden manifestation of Vamdemon. 

“I don’t think so,” he said with a smirk. “First, let me get rid of this useless creature. With a wave of one hand, the now pacified Dark Tyrannomon vanished underneath a Night Raid. Then he turned towards Lilymon. “So you evolved too. As if that’s going to make a difference.” 

Lilymon’s eyes flashed with rage and she swept towards him. “Let Mimi go! Fairy Vine!” From one hand there extended a vine, thorns sprouting all along it moments later. Only Vamdemon’s quick speed kept him from being impaled on it. 

“You’re too much of a pest,” Vamdemon growled. “And I take care of pests very well indeed. _Dead Scram._ ” 

Lilymon was too close to him to get out o the way, even with her own speed. She’d never seen this attack before and had no idea of what to expect – or even if she could expect anything at all, as the undead energy swept over her, and so far as she was aware, the world ceased to exist. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** As of August 5, 2020, this story is on indefinite hiatus. I intended to restart in September, but YGO GX Month came up and it gave me ideas. So, once that’s taken care of, I’ll return to my WIPs.


End file.
